


I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by JenniferO



Series: We're All In This Together (HSM AU) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Basketball, Character Development, Descriptions of Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School Musical AU, M/M, Multi, Pining, Romance, Singing, cursing, hiatus bc college is starting, i'm bad at planning, nyma and lance are childhood friends, ships and character tags to be added, take me back season one where the tears are few and the keith is tiny, this started as a meme, we'll meet everyone's families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferO/pseuds/JenniferO
Summary: Two people meet at a party on new year's eve.





	1. New Year's Eve

The view outside the ski lodge’s windows was one of the most comforting and soothing things Shay had ever seen. Her family was staying there for a week before getting back into moving to a new house. They had constantly moved from town to town for the last decade and never stayed in one place for too long. So whenever Shay found something new and exciting about where she was that she had never seen before, that thought alone was enough to make her want to stay forever.

Although, as beautiful and friendly the view of the snow-covered mountains and markets and skiers and families looked outside, she was still more than immersed in the pages of her book. She’d found a comfy sofa in one of the lounging areas and had sunk into the cushions as her eyes flitted over the words, whisked away into the story itself. The sound of chatter and merriment slowly drowned out in her concentration.

She was there for about half an hour before she heard her name spoken in a chiding tone.

“Shay,”

She lifted her head to face her mother who looked back at her with a disapproving look in her eye before she took the book out of her daughter’s grasp.

“It’s New Year’s Eve. Enough reading,” Her mother held the book further away when Shay reached for it.

“No, no please, I’m almost finished-” She complained but her mom cut her off.

“Shay,” She said, “There’s a party going on downstairs I think you should go.”

Shay reached for the book again. “But-”

“Come on, I laid some clothes out for you,” Shay was reminded of her big cozy tracksuit and slippers she was wearing and regretted nothing. “Come get ready.”

“Can I have my book back?” Shay gave her mother puppy dog eyes and held her hand out.

Her mom broke into a smile and complied, shaking her head. “Thank you.” Shay smiled sweetly and stood.

“Come on, then.” She put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and ushered her out of the lounging area.

 

* * *

 

“Keep working left, Hunk,” Shiro urged and dribbled the basketball once in place before throwing it towards the floor where it bounced back up landed in Hunk’s hands. “The championship game is coming up-” Hunk switched positions, moving towards Shiro and then stopping with his back to him, “You’re gonna win. You’re gonna win it! You got this, you got this, you got this!”

“By going left?” Hunk said, panting, his orange headband failing to keep his hair out of his eyes. “You and I both know there’s more to this!”

“Yes,” Shiro’s voice remained encouraging, “Come on, focus. He looks middle, you take it down.”

Hunk took a deep breath and thought through the instructions. “Ok, like this?” Hunk turned sharply around Shrio and took the shot, the ball shooting feet above Shiro’s head before falling back through the basket perfectly.

Shiro caught the ball and Hunk clapped his hands once triumphantly.

“There it is! Good job, buddy,” Shiro praised, patting Hunk on the back as they moved towards a small bench near the wall where their bags were.

“Thanks, Shiro,” He sighed and untied his headband, ran a hand through his hair and tied it back up again.

Shiro put the basketball on the bench next to him. “Hey Hunk, you’re improving,” He reached into his bag and pulled out two water bottles, one of which he passed to Hunk, “I can tell you listened to the advice I gave you about the shoddy footwork a few months ago, you’re focusing better. And I noticed you’ve been better at keeping your breathing steadier.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Hunk said again before taking a drink of the water while Shiro carried on.

“I can tell you now, no matter what happens at the championship game, so much is gonna happen for you, Hunk,” Shiro took a seat on the bench, still talking.

“I’m so proud of you, if you can keep this up-”

“Shiro, relax,” He stopped him. He was grateful for Shiro everyday, but sometimes his praise was a bit much. He had only nailed a few shots.

Shiro nodded. “Right, sorry. It’s just… you’ve come far.”

It was all thanks to Shiro.

He promised himself that he would take the whole basketball team under his wing and help them become the best they could be, giving wisdom and encouragement, making sure not to push too hard and be attentive and honest, and doing his best so that they saw their own potential.

And as far as Hunk was concerned Shiro had kept that promise.

Shiro was close with all his team members. A few of their families, including Hunk’s, had made plans to come up to a ski lodge for holidays and while discussing this before break, Shiro had mentioned that by coincidence, he’d done the same thing. So it was nice to get some impromptu training at the little gym in the lodge.

Shiro reached into his bag and checked the time on his phone. “Oh, it’s ten. We gotta go.”

Hunk looked up, “Go where?”

“There’s a party I have to be at in the next building.” He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, “I think there’s one going on upstairs that you can go to. We should get showered.”

“Oh, okay, just-” Hunk grabbed the basketball and bounced it off the ground before making his way back to the hoop, “one more shot?” He looked to Shiro who pretended to think about it for a moment before gesturing for him to go for it.

Hunk bounced the ball again before backing away from the hoop and taking the shot. It bounced off the backboard before falling nicely into the basket.

“Ha, yes!” Hunk rejoiced, a big grin breaking out on his face.

Shiro smiled, turning towards the exit, “Come on kid, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

After cleaning up and dressing nicely, Hunk stepped through the big double doors in the hall with the big sign marked “Freestyle Club” above them.

The party was in full swing.

Everyone was smiling, they all wore crazy hats of some kind, and there was a big table full of drinks and food and Hunk made a note to himself to make his way towards it later. There was confetti and streamers littering the floor, but other than that the kids had been respectful and kept the place clean. What kind of teen party was this?

There was comfortable furniture all around the large room where people were talking and enjoying themselves and some were engaged in a game of foosball. It seemed as if everyone knew each other.

And the music was coming from a speaker system next to a small stage on which a couple was singing karaoke of a country-pop song Hunk vaguely recognized. They had big smiles on their faces and some of the words they sang were broken with happy giggles. Everyone was happy and it seemed to be contagious, because now Hunk was wearing a big grin and he was more excited for the New Year than he previously was.

 

* * *

 

Across the room, Shay, now wearing a dark blue blouse and black jeans, joined the party as well. She took in the room, relaxing a little more seeing the atmosphere was more cozy than she expected. The party wasn’t going crazy, most of the kids were just hanging out or dancing.

She moved through the party, book in hand, saying hello to a few people she had met over vacation. She took a seat on a couch near a lit fireplace and opened her book and started to read, happily being pulled back into the story again.

* * *

 

The song ended as the couple sang their last notes, the sound being met with applause and cheers, making the couple look even more giddy when they high fived each other. Hunk paused his journey towards the snack table to clap for them as well. The couple stepped off the stage as a tall guy jumped up with a big smile on his face. Hunk assumed he was the announcer.

“Great job guys!” He exclaimed, taking the microphone from its stand and speaking into it, basically radiating joy, “Who’s gonna get up here next? Let’s see...” He looked around at the crowd, a few people putting their hands up and jumping up and down.

Hunk had just turned back to his way to the food table when he was suddenly engulfed in light. He looked up and was only slightly blinded and for a second he thought he was dead, then he realized what was happening when another spotlight landed on a pretty girl with short brown hair and she looked up as well, also disoriented from the bright light.

“Oh- oh no no no,” Hunk objected when he was pushed towards the stage by some excited teenagers, “No guys, please, I-I don’t sing in front of-”

The girl who had also been chosen was being ushered near the stage, despite her protests. Hunk felt his anxiety bubble up a lot faster than it usually did when he was out of his comfort zone, and the girl who had just been pushed onto the stage looked apprehensive and nervous as she stood in front of the mic, keeping her eyes downcast.

Hunk was dragged onto the stage and felt the back of his neck heat up. He was in front of so many strangers, and some semi-acquaintances, and he was gonna be forced to sing? Okay now he wished he really was dead.

“Alright guys,” The announcer said under his breath so only Hunk and the girl could hear, “Lyrics are on the screens.” He put the mic he was holding into Hunk’s shaking hands and pointed to two small monitors at the corners of the stage, “Good luck.” He pat them both once on the back and jumped off, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Hunk placed the mic back into the stand, which was a little short for him, and took a deep breath. He really didn’t want to run away and leave the pretty stranger here by herself, she looked just as terrified as he felt, tugging at her sleeves nervously, that thought comforted him a little. At least he wasn’t alone.

The song started, a light piano intro he recognized. Oh, he knew this duet. That made him feel a little better. He sang the words to himself every now and then in the shower but the name of the artists, in this moment, for some reason, completely escaped him.

Plus, he was grateful for the lyrics on the screens provided. He really hoped that the girl who stood next to him knew the song too.

He closed his eyes and sang the first lyrics.

_“Living in my own world…”_

Dear god, someone start a fire or something.

_“Didn’t understand…_

_that anything can happen…”_

He opened his eyes. This isn’t so bad, this isn’t so bad, it’s going fine, it’s going fine, it’ll be over in a sec.

_“When you take a chance…”_

He sighed. His first part was over for a moment. He put his shoulders back a bit so he wouldn’t look too hunched over. Now it was her turn to-

_“I never believed in…”_

He turned his head to look at her. Her voice was shaky, but somehow also ready at the same time. It was calming and warm, and she had only sung four words so far.

_“What I couldn’t see…_

She looked so timid. He wasn’t about to let her do this alone.

_I never opened my heart…”_

He leaned forward again and sang an “ooh,” into the mic, which made her smile a little through her next words.

_“To all the possibilities…”_

He felt his anxiety dispelling slowly as she sang and almost forgot that he was supposed to sing again.

_“I know that something has changed…”_

He wondered if their joined vocals sounded as nice to her as they did to him...

_“Never felt this way… and right here tonight…”_

Just before the chorus started they looked over at each other and their eyes met. They both broke into grins that put them both at ease.

_“This could be the start… of something new...._

_it feels so right… to be here with you.”_

He shook his head a tiny bit at the lyrics, given the circumstances.

_“And now, looking in your eyes…_

_I feel in my heart… the start of something new…”_

The next verse had Hunk singing by himself again for a moment.

_“Oh, who'd've ever thought that…”_

His vocals this time were a little louder and a little higher in his range, and the crowd reacted enthusiastically to it, giving him a little more confidence to keep going.

_“We’d both be here tonight…”_

She sang along with him again and they turned towards each other. Hunk got a proper look at her.

She had big green eyes and dark skin and her cheeks were dusted with freckles, which the colored party lights passed over in magenta and indigo. She had a short, messy bob of dark brown hair which framed her lovely face which wore a dazzling smile. She was quite large with a big waist and he could see a bit of muscle definition in her wide arms. He also realized they were the same height, which was… impressive.

_“And the world looks so much brighter…”_

He hoped he hadn’t stared at her too much, so he kept enough distance between them so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable and want to stop singing.

_“With you by my side…”_

She let her arms fall from across her chest and she placed her hands on the mic, shaking some hair out of her eyes. Hunk pulled his microphone from the stand and they both swayed their shoulders to the upbeat music as they sang the pre-chorus again.

_“I know, that something has changed.... never felt this way… I know it for real…_

_This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ooh…”_

The whole room was looking at them now, some couples were dancing and singing along the words to each other. Some of them started to clap along to the music, encouraging more people around them to do the same. Everyone was enjoying themselves - some people even set off party poppers above the crowds. What was going on???

_“And now, looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart, the start of something new.”_

Hunk took a deep breath as she sung the last line. He’d practiced the next part over and over in the shower for a reason. It was, again, a lot louder and more of a stretch for him to sing.

_“I never knew that it could happen ‘till it happened to me…”_

He felt his voice crack a little. But the crowd cheered again. It was really encouraging.

She joined in again, loud and powerful as well.

_“I didn’t know it before, but now it’s easy to see.”_

They had to sing a longer high note then and Hunk was very, very relieved that they both had the range to hit it. They settled back into the chorus just fine, watching each other dance from their sides of the small stage and enjoy the moment where they just had fun while being surrounded by people cheering them on.

_“It’s the start of something new… it feels so right, to be here with you…”_

Hunk was worried for a split second that his weight made his dancing look funny, but he glanced at the pretty stranger in front of him and remembered to focus on singing and having fun.

_“And now, looking in your eyes... I feel in my heart…”_

They looped through the chorus one more time. People in the crowd started to sing along a lot louder and it felt like everyone in the room was a part of this wonderful moment.

_“I feel in my heart… the start of something new…_

_the start of something new… the start of something new.”_

The music faded away and their harmonies held out on the last word for a few seconds and they were met with a big round of applause. Their eyes didn’t leave the other’s face once.

_Wow._

Hunk breathed out, hoping that he wasn’t dreaming and that really had happened. He had always shuddered at the adrenaline of being put on the spot in front of lots of people, but right now, with his vision full of party poppers, happy faces, and big green eyes, it was the greatest feeling in the world.

The applause carried on and Hunk felt the rush clear a little but his heart was still beating fast and he knew it was because of the beautiful face that looked back at him with a shy smile.

He walked closer to her and held out a hand, “I’m Hunk.” He kept his voice loud to be heard over the noise of the crowd and he was surprised he didn’t stutter.

She reached out and shook his hand, eyes still gleaming, “Shay.”

 

* * *

 

Hunk closed the doors behind them as he and Shay stepped out onto the big balcony where people were waiting to watch the fireworks. The air was cold, but their mugs of hot chocolate kept the chill away.

“Your voice is so good!” Hunk told her as they walked further out, his free hand gesturing excitedly, “Are you professionally trained? Like do you have lessons? ‘Cause that’s what it sounded like.”

She chuckled and shook her head, “Oh no, only school choir.” She explained, “Whenever a new school I go to has a choir or music program I always try and get involved.”

“You like singing a lot?” He asked, then took a sip of hot chocolate.

She thought for a second, “Well, yeah, I’m not too good with solos, though. I don’t like people looking at me when I’m up there, you know… alone.”

“Oh, yeah I get that. I was so scared going up there, oh my god.”

“I know! I thought I was gonna die!”

They spent a second laughing and trying not to spill their drinks before putting them on a nearby table. Shay turned her head towards Hunk again, “How about you? Do you sing a lot?”

“Oh yeah, my shower is a great venue.” He said and she giggled, Hunk decided he liked that sound a lot. He sighed, “What a crazy night.”

She nodded. “Hm. I was just gonna read!”

Then cheers from inside the building moved outside as people started to count down from ten, signalling the end of the year.

“Oh jesus, ok.” Hunk said and Shay grinned, before they joined in with the chanting.

_“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!”_

People cheered _“happy new year!”_ , some couples around them kissed, some people set off party poppers and noisemakers, and then the fireworks started.

Giant sparks of all different colors and sizes filled the sky, illuminating the village below, the ski resort, and even faintly coloring the snow-covered mountains in the far off distance.

“Happy new year.” Shay spoke quietly, which made him turn his attention back to her. They were standing closer to each other than he’d thought they’d been.

He smiled again, something he realized he’d done a lot since meeting Shay twenty minutes ago, “You too.” He said softly.

Her green eyes flitted across his face, “Thank you for singing with me.”

He nodded, “No problem…”

People around them were laughing and celebrating, all watching the fireworks in amazement.

Shay spoke again, taking a step back. “Um… I think I better find my family, they’ll be wondering where I am.”

“Okay, yeah. I, uh… I should too.” He thought of something, had a tiny internal freak-out, shoved his doubts out of the way before asking, “Uh, do you want my number? We could talk more.”

“Oh yeah! Sure,” they both pulled out their phones.

Hunk went to snap a photo of her to set as her contact picture, but lowered the phone first, “Wait, you don’t mind, do you?”

She shook her head, “No, go ahead.” She smiled shyly as he took the picture.

“Here,” She said, passing him her phone, “You do the same.”

They swapped phones and he took a selfie with hers with a bright smile as she put her number in his contacts and he proceeded to do the same with hers.

They passed them back. “There you go.” He said.

“Thank you!” She said through a smile.

Hunk looked down at his phone to set the picture he’d taken as her contact photo and set the name. “Okay so,” He started, “It was really nice to meet you and singing with you was so much fun. So, um... are you-”

He stopped when he looked up to find that she was gone. He looked around, he couldn’t see her anywhere. She must have disappeared into the crowd.

Hunk was disappointed, he wanted to hang out with her some more.

He looked back at the picture of her he’d taken, her freckles and bright smile remained stellar even with the poor lighting of the picture.

He sighed and looked back up at the sky. Beautiful green and gold fireworks filled his vision, and he was reminded that he wouldn’t be forgetting those eyes for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh
> 
> there's lots to come
> 
> Shoutout to my lovely friend Jenson for beta-ing this for me and being a huge support while I was writing this! Also to Courtney, Day, Emma, Anna, and my gf Kay for spurring me on to write this n not making too much fun of me.
> 
> It's also my first multi-chapter fic so ahhh


	2. One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeee
> 
> little late bc the servers were down :)

An empty mug of coffee, crumpled up granola bar packets, cables, and guitar picks of varying thickness - all strewn across the desk.

Pulling all nighters wasn’t a new thing for her. The dark circles under her honey-brown eyes, the random bursts of energy and motivation, and the insistent texts from her brother telling her to go to sleep; all things she was used to since she started producing and writing music.

She had finally installed her audio mixing software on her computer, and from the second it was available and ready to use, she hadn’t stopped.

She connected her microphone and electric guitar, recorded bass and some draft vocals, and programmed in the drum rhythms she’d created herself. The actual backing tracks were nowhere near complete, but she had the foundations done, constructing the rest over it wouldn’t be that hard.

She made track after track, the outlines all soon to be ready for emailing to the drama teacher. Once they were finished, she’d take 30 second snippets of each file and put them on the website she’d developed for promoting the musical. It wasn’t too much work, really.

She listened to what she had created so far. Traces of bells jingling and the sound of wind blowing gave the mellow pop music a wintery feel. She worked quickly. She was proud.

And behind the music through her headphones, Pidge barely registered her morning alarm going off, signifying the first day back at school.

 

* * *

 

Hunk admitted it - he liked school.

To be fair, he had it pretty good. He was an athlete, and he had his own little crowd. Most of the extracurricular activities or clubs other than the basketball team were things he never got involved with, but he always told himself he should. He achieved a lot during his time at high school so far and he counted himself very lucky to have the team that he did. Being with them is what he looked forward to almost every day. And every training session, every practice game, every minute in the gym promised bonding and high spirits. It even made homework bearable when he had all these people to work with.

He loved his team with all his heart, and he knew he had a big heart.

It was all he could think about as he rode the bus to school, the sun warm on his face as it passed through the windows. It was packed with excited and passionate Black Lions supporters, all saying hi and happy new year to him and wishing him good luck for the championship game that was coming up in two weeks.

Oh right… yeah, that was happening.

The bus slowed to a stop outside the Atrous High School grounds, and Hunk grinned when he saw they were being greeted by a large crowd of students, old friends, and new faces. They were all jumping around and chanting the Black Lions basketball team mantra, Hunk was unsure if it was school spirit, or if they were all just enjoying a random sunny day in January.

Everyone rushed off the bus, running out in front of the large school building. He already spotted friends reuniting after Christmas break, stories being swapped, and hugs being exchanged. Won’t be too long until he has that himself.

With his bag slung over his shoulder and his lucky headband on nice and tight, he jumped off the bus, immediately greeting everyone he vaguely recognized with a big smile and a friendly wave.

After a few seconds he spotted a familiar mullet-headed figure clutching a basketball rushing towards him.

“Keith!” He called out.

“Hunk!” Keith cheered as he approached. When he reached Hunk, he gave him an affectionate half-hug, not really knowing what to do with the basketball tucked under his arm.

Hunk had missed this boy.

Keith pulled away from Hunk and held him at arm’s length, his navy eyes sparkling as he looked up at him. “So, how was break?” He asked.

“It was… a little ridiculous.” He replied, “We’ll talk about it later, but first off-” he stepped in front of Keith fully to look at him, “-did you eat _anything?_ ”

Keith groaned. He was definitely one of the more leaner members of the entire team. There was no doubt that compared to Hunk, he was literally a stick. However, this did help with foolish opponents who would believe his appearance correlated with his strength.

“Whatever, _mother._ ” he said.

Hunk smirked, “Dude, your hair is bigger than you are.”

Keith scowled and shoved the basketball into Hunk’s hands. “Okay, listen. Everyone is talking about the championship game and making predictions and shit and I’ve only been here for five minutes.” They started to make their way towards the building, some fellow Black Lions members following behind them.

“Jeez, we only have two weeks to practice,” Hunk said, scratching the back of his head.

“Hey,” Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to worry about anything. You’re the best we have, alright?”

“I might die.”

“Same.”

A few moments later, someone behind them shouted, “What team?!”

Hunk, Keith and everyone around them replied, “Black Lions!”

“What team?!”

“Black Lions!”

The signature Black Lions’ mantra dissolved into cheers and whoops as they approached the building.

 

* * *

 

The main hallway was busy, but still quiet in a brief moment of calm.

Allura was by herself as she pinned the flyers she had made to promote the scholastic decathlon that was scheduled to take place in two weeks to a large cork board. Atrous High had a STEM club,of which Allura was the head, and they were short of members.

Her bright blue eyes examined the corkboard and she noticed there were already flyers for other programs and productions pinned to the board. She hoped hers weren’t too overshadowed by others that might join them on the board.

She sighed. She really needed someone to join the Science and Chemistry club and fast. And she really wanted someone who loved what they were doing, maybe even more so than someone who _knew_ what they were doing…

She shook her head. No, she really needed both or she was toast.

The quiet chatter in the main hall was slightly altered as the clicking sound of elegant high heels on linoleum echoed off the floor. Allura had already identified what the noise signalized when she looked up to where the sound was approaching from.

People practically dove towards the lockers to make way for Atrous High’s popular hotshot. All eyes were on Nyma O’Connor as she marched through the hallway, her long blonde ponytail swishing back and forth down her back as she moved. She barely glanced up from her phone as she walked, probably well aware that people were bending over backwards to ensure she had her space.

Allura watched her move through the hall, eyes fixed on her elegant face. Nyma was one of the most prominent personalities at Atrous High. Allura knew that she had been in every theatrical production the performing arts committee had put on since she had started school, often accompanied by who could only be assumed as her best friend and longtime dance partner, but who Allura always forgot the name of.

Besides, Allura always preferred making things happen behind the scenes. The drama club was a lot more popular than she had expected it to be, but it made sense when it was lead by Nyma, who was headstrong and passionate. It was also often talked about that she was manipulative and scheming. Allura supposed she did have that kind of gleam in her eye, the gleam that tells you she knows what she wants and how to get it. She certainly didn’t mind Nyma’s presence at the school. Allura was content as long as she had her Science Club, and Nyma was content as long as she had her spotlight.

The pretty blonde girl didn’t look in Allura’s direction as she passed by her in the hall. She disregarded the small crowd of people that had entered the building through the main doors and sauntered right by them and down the hallway.

The two people leading the group in must have felt the _ice_ practically emanating from Nyma as she walked past them, because they looked at each other with matching bewildered expressions before bursting into laughter as if they shared an inside joke.

They carried on down into the hall, the crowd dispersing as they went their separate ways. The mellow hum of chatter in the school quickly grew into loud commotion with the new arrivals. Allura appreciated how the students all somehow came together over the basketball games every season. The school was diverse, and everyone had their cliques, but whenever the Black Lions had a game coming up, everything felt unified and undivided.

Allura looked back at the corkboard for a moment and sighed. She had a good feeling about some of the new students as potential teammates, but she was also a realist. She just needed some dedicated students to join her. That’s all she needed.

 

* * *

 

Shay always disliked unfamiliar hallways, and the problem was that more often than not, she was in them.

Her family was always having to relocate due to her mother’s job and in the last seven or eight years, they’ve moved nine times. So that meant Shay switching schools left, right and center, losing contact with most of the friends she made, and having to adjust to new places all the time. They had arrived in the city a few days ago, and was starting the new school year at a place called Atrous High.

Her mother worked in the PR department of her company, which meant moving across the country a lot. To be fair, Shay liked going to new places sometimes, she’s usually seen more of America than most of the people she’d met along the way. On the other hand, there was hardly any stability and moving became very tiring and unpredictable. She wished they could stay in one place for a while. Whether that was to be Atrous, she supposed she would find out.

So far, the hallways at Atrous High had felt spacious and intimidating. Shay was a tall girl but strange corridors always made her feel very, very small.

Her mother put an arm around her shoulders as they walked, and rubbed her back while they were shown around the ground floor by the principal.

Shay’s stomach was bubbling with anxiety but it didn’t feel as bad as she’d expected it to. Maybe Atrous High was truly a nice place to be.

She fiddled with the fabric of her dark green cardigan as they approached a staircase. Her mom kissed the side of her head. “Okay, sweetheart,” she said.

Shay looked at her, still a little tense, “Are you leaving now?”

“Homeroom starts in a few minutes.” The principal said from behind her.

Her mother squeezed her hands, “Alright,” she started, “have a good first day-”

“-okay,” Shay murmured.

“-enjoy yourself,”

“-I know,”

“-remember to-”

“-don’t worry about me,” Shay assured her, “I have this process down by now.”

Her mama sighed, “Okay… I love you.”

“I love you too.” Shay pulled her in for a hug.

They exchanged goodbyes before the principal led Shay away towards the staircase. He gave her directions to the classroom and she thanked him before making her way up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Coran was eccentric. That was indisputable.

The briefing in homeroom usually dragged on a little with his random short speeches and mini sonnets about theater and devotion. Hunk tried not to notice how Coran’s eyes lit up whenever a member of the drama club walked by. He was very dedicated to anything to do with the theater program, since he’d worked at many high schools across the country and Atrous High was one of the few where the drama club got any funding whatsoever.

He also seemed to have traveled the world, since the area at the front of the classroom had a lot of exotic looking items and trinkets from lots of different cultures and countries, including colorful silks, wall hangings, and a giant blue throne on which he sat while the students filtered in.

Also, no one knew his last name. Literally no one.

Hunk sat at the front of the class, and turned to face Rolo who was seated to his left. They were telling each other about their holidays and their new year’s resolutions that they were gonna force each other to live up to while Keith and other Black Lions tossed a basketball between them.

More familiar faces joined them in the classroom, Hunk’s attention was too fixated on his conversation with Rolo to notice most of them. Until someone with a distinct bob of messy brown hair and broad shoulders stepped past him towards the back of the classroom. His eyes widened.

If that was Shay…

Dear god.

They had texted each other a few times a couple days into the new year, but the contact had slowed down as they both got occupied with things. He’d sent her a good luck text this morning since she had mentioned she was starting at a new school today, but he didn’t think it was this one!

“Oh jeez…” He sighed as he felt himself flush.

“What?” Keith’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. Everyone was getting properly seated, Keith took his usual place behind Hunk.

He blinked, Keith looked at him expectantly. “Oh, nothing…” He looked back over to Shay for a second. She was staring at her hands that rested on her desk and… yes. Yes it was definitely her.

He settled back into his chair and noticed his breathing was a little unsteady. It had only been a week, but seeing her again made it feel like months.

The bell rang just before he saw Nyma O’Connor give him a small wave and a smile from a seat to his right. He gave her a kind nod, but his thoughts were still wrapped around that image of Shay at new year’s.

Once everyone had been seated, Coran got to his feet at the front of the class and started to address the class. “Alright, everyone,” he said, standing up straight, “I trust you have all welcomed each other back with open arms but just in case you haven’t, welcome back!” He was just as animated as Hunk remembered.

“To get started, I’ll let you know that there are sign-up sheets scattered around the halls for activities, after school programs and so on, including the winter musical.” Coran started walking around the tables as he spoke, he wasn’t really a fan of sitting. “There shall be singles’ auditions for the supporting roles and pairs auditions for the two leads.”

All Keith did was his best to stifle a yawn.

“I heard that, Keith.” Coran halted his statement to point a finger in Keith’s direction who just looked baffled.

Coran put his hands behind his back and kept walking as he continued, “There is also a final sign-up for next week’s scholastic decathlon competition. Chemistry club president Allura Anderson can answer questions about that so I don’t have to.” Allura raised her hand with a smile at the referral.

Hunk took the opportunity of Coran being on the other side of the room to pull out his phone and check Shay’s contact to see if she had mentioned Atrous High at all during their correspondence. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the chance to do so since his shaky hands caused him to hit the “ _call_ ” button by accident. For the love of _god_...

Everyone heard Shay’s phone chiming until she pulled it out of her bag and dropped the call. A few people pulled out their phones, mistaking the chiming to be coming from theirs.

“Ah, one thing I didn’t miss.” Coran, visibly irked at the sheer concept of phones in class, moved towards the front and seized a small pail. Where’d he get a pail from? “I cannot stress this enough; no using your phones in class, thank you very much.” He took a step towards people who still had their phones in their hands and held the pail out to them, “Nyma and Lance, cell phones, and see me in the theater for detention.”

Nyma scowled and reluctantly placed her phone in the pail. Lance, a boy wearing a baby blue flat cap and matching everything, also surrendered his phone with a frown.

Coran made his way to the back towards Shay. “We have a zero-tolerance policy for using cell phones in class, Miss Bentley, so I’ll see you in detention as well.” Shay put her phone in with an apologetic look on her face.

Coran’s attention turned to Hunk, who was still holding his phone. Great.

“Hunk Garrett, I can see your phone as well so you too, can join us in detention.”

“Um- Coran?” Keith started speaking, probably in a tone too irate for Coran’s liking. “We, um- We have basketball practice later and Hunk is the-”

“-And Keith, that’s fifteen minutes for you.”

Hunk threw his phone in and quickly turned to give Keith a reassuring look before he said something else ill-advised and got himself into even more trouble.

“The five of you can help me in the theater building sets. Just a few minutes for you, you won’t miss much.” He stood at the front of the class again and crossed his arms, “Now, the bell’s about to ring, did anyone have any questions?” He glanced around for a second before he saw someone raise their hand.

He smiled, “Yes, Lance?”

Lance dropped his arm. “How were your holidays, Coran?”

Everyone groaned as Coran’s smile brightened, but thankfully the bell rang out at that exact moment, saving them all from the tale of wherever-the-hell he’d visited that he was about to recount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice
> 
> We're gonna start seeing more of everyone now, hope y'all enjoy it <3
> 
> s/o to beta-reader jenson once again !!


	3. Get'Cha Head In The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk loses focus.

Hunk stepped out of the classroom among the other students and stood to the right of the door, waiting to catch up with Shay. Keith and Rolo exchanged a “see you later” with him as they stepped out; Nyma, Lance and Allura heading in the opposite direction with everyone else leaving the classroom.

He spotted Shay walking out and practically bolted towards her.

“Hey!” He called, a grin making its way onto his face as she turned her head to meet his gaze.

“Hunk!” She, too looked quite baffled as he approached her. They took each other’s appearance in for a moment.

It was strange seeing her again. The last time Hunk saw her she was holding his phone to set his number with snowflakes dusting her hair. And here she was, holding a wrinkled piece of paper with her class schedule on it and her hair was brushed, if not a little curly… aw.

He had not been capable of keeping his thoughts from wandering to her for almost the entire week beforehand. He was fully convinced that they were going to be long-distance friends, but there they stood, sharing a city.

So what on Earth was he supposed to say?

He scratched the back of his neck, looking at her through the pieces hair that fell out from his headband as he ducked his head down a little. “Uh, hi.” Cool.

“Hi,” she said with a smile he had seen before.

He sighed, letting go of unnecessary tension. “Wha… What are you doing here?”

“Me and my family just moved here, uh... my mom got a job. We were at the ski lodge for a couple days before we actually moved to our new house.” She explained, “Do you actually live here?”

“Yeah! And you’re… You’re actually going to school?  _ Here? _ ”

She nodded. “Yeah!” They started walking as she said, “Sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about that. It’s just... It’s great to see you.”

“You too.” She smiled again and her eyes scanned the paper she was holding. “Sang any new songs lately?”

“Uh, yeah!” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he moved. “I really like variety so I’ve been listening to exactly one album on repeat for the last two months.”

She chuckled, “Nice. Same.”

After the initial shock of seeing Shay at Atrous High passed, talking with her felt refreshing, he was more at ease in her presence.

He explained as much about Atrous as he could, giving her a rundown on directions and telling her where everything is, mentioning him the upcoming basketball game and his place on the team as they neared the gym. She told him she’ll watch the game to support him, but only if he gave her time to actually learn what the rules of basketball were. Hunk appreciated her words.

They’d done a quick round of the main floor when he turned to her and asked, “So, how do you like the place so far?”

“I like it a lot!” she said. “The last school I went to didn’t really have a lot of stuff going on at all, so it’s cool to see a lot of people get excited about so many different things.” She glanced over at Hunk and noticed something behind him. “Including that.”

He turned around and saw a large, colorful poster on the bulletin board tacked to a column, the words  _ “Audition for the Winter Musical _ ” written across it in blue, glittery lettering. Under it was a space for people to sign up by writing their names.

“Ah, of course.” Hunk said, “And I bet Coran did a flawless job of persuading you to sign up.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. It’s my first day, I’m still unfamiliar with everything.” She raised an eyebrow, “Unless you would like to give it a try?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, no. I don’t think so.” He thought for a moment. “Well…”

“Well what?” She repeated, her green eyes sarcastic, “If you wanted to do it you could.”

Shay was real cute when she was encouraging.

“Hey, Hunk!” a honeyed voice that could only belong to Nyma O’connor spoke just before she appeared from behind them.

Hunk blinked, before breaking out into a polite smile. “Hi Nyma! How’re you doing?”

Everyone knew who Nyma was. If you attended even one school play or just passed her in the hallway, you’d never how she carried herself.

“I’m doing great!” She reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out a red marker, twirling it  dexterously between her fingers as she spoke.

Nyma’s blue eyes shifted to Shay and looked her up and down before she turned back to him. “It’s nice of you to show our new classmate around.” 

Hunk nodded silently before she promptly turned her attention to the sign-up sheet. She pulled the cap off the marker and signed her full name under the pairs section. She wrote in large letters; instead of writing her name in one line, she obscured  _ eight _ available.

She put the pen back into her pocket and turned back to them. “Oh,” she said, “are you gonna sign up, too?” She didn’t pause for an answer, instead her lips formed a proud smile. “My friend Lance and I have starred in all the school’s productions. And we always welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in this show, I’m sure we can find something that suits you if you’d like to try.”

Shay stopped her there. “Oh, no. I was just looking around.” She explained, “I just started here. I’m not going to get involved with anything just yet.” She extended a hand, “I’m Shay.”

“Shay,” Nyma repeated as she shook her hand politely, “Hi. My name’s Nyma.”

“That’s a pretty name.” She looked back at Hunk for a second before saying, “Okay, I should go find my locker. It was nice meeting you, I’ll see you two later.” She gave Hunk a small wave before walking away down the hall and disappearing around a corner.

Hunk didn’t realize he was alone with Nyma until she spoke again. 

“So how are you doing?” she asked, her hands behind her back as he swayed her shoulders side-to-side.

“Oh, uh, I’m good. It’s uh, it’s good to be back.”

Being with Nyma usually felt strange but he wasn’t sure why. She attended some of his basketball games and showed her support, which would usually be a nice feeling if it weren’t for the lofty vibe he got from her.

There was nothing wrong with her, Hunk just didn’t think she was his type of person.

“I missed you during vacation, what’d you do?” She said.

“Oh, my family and I went up to this ski lodge in Utah. Yeah, we actually met up the coach there. That was a lot of fun. How ‘bout you? Did you do anything?”

“New york.” She said simply, a stilted smile on her lips.

“Oh dang.”

She giggled at him, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “So, when’s the big game?” She asked.

“Uh, two weeks.” He took a deep breath at the thought. “Gotta get in a lot of practice.”

She nodded, “I have to make sure I don’t fall behind on any classwork, so I’ll probably be in the library as much as the auditorium.” Hunk was reminded of Nyma’s good grades. Maybe she wasn’t all cavalier vibes and sly smiles.

Nyma shrugged her shoulders. “Well, I’m glad that our star player is so dedicated.” She praised.

“Oh… thanks.”

“Mm hm. Are you gonna watch the musical?”

“Oh, uh. Maybe. I’ll check it out if I can.”

Her sweet smile seemed to shift. “Alright, well. I hope you do.”

He nodded. “Well, I…” He jerked his thumb towards the corridor behind him, “I’ve gotta go get some practice in.”

“Okay, it was nice to see you!”

“You too.”

They bid each other farewell and Hunk made his way down towards the gym. As he walked, his head replayed the sound of Shay asking if he’d like to try auditioning for the musical. And his heart was telling him that he should have said yes.

Shay had been in his life for a week and she was already influencing his decisions. He wondered whether or not she would join him if he auditioned.

He didn’t really have much experience with listening to either his head or his heart. He trusted his gut more than anything else. And right now it was telling him that if his mind wandered too far to the theater hall, his feet might take him there too.

 

* * *

 

The distinct echo the gym had around the sound of footsteps on hardwood floors and people’s conversations was almost always present in Hunk’s mind. It was the same no matter where he went, no matter what gym he played in, whether people filled the bleachers or if they practiced in an empty hall. The acoustics were the same everywhere.

The decor, on the other hand…

Nothing had ever quite matched the Black Lions logo that dawned the banners that lined the walls of this gym. The white outline of a lion’s profile on a black background - which Hunk insisted was just a really dark purple but Keith threatened to fight him if he continued to say so - was somehow always motivating enough to make him give all he had. It seemed it had the same effect on the other players. Maybe it was just because he thought having a lion as a mascot was cute. He wouldn’t be sorry if it was the latter. 

The entire team was dressed for practice and were standing by, waiting for Hunk’s command to get started. Hunk enjoyed being the team captain, he had been certain that he wouldn’t when the position was first bestowed to him, but he surprised himself. He guessed he’d been doing that a lot lately.

His thoughts strayed to his previous conversation with Shay and Nyma as he stretched with Keith near the bench.

“Hey, Keith?” He started, “You know that musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?”

Keith lifted his head and narrowed his eyes incredulously. “Why?”

Hunk picked up an abandoned basketball and tossed it back and forth in his hands, “Well, y’know, extra credit is always good… for college and stuff.”

“No, I mean why are you asking  _ me _ ? I don’t know anything about that stuff. Besides,” Keith stood up straight. “You’re a genius. You’re not gonna need extra credit to get into college.”

“Yeah,  _ okay _ . You don’t think you’d be into that kind of thing?”

Keith looked at him as if he was insane. “Dude, can you imagine me dancing? Or singing? Like at all?” He shook his head, visibly pushing the thought away.

Hunk had actually once overheard Keith quietly sing a quiet rendition of an Alicia Keys song in the gym showers once when he thought he’d been alone. Hunk didn’t tell him that, he knew he’d be mortified if he knew someone had heard. But Hunk thought he had a lovely voice.

He shrugged. “Guess not. Well, I just thought it might be fun. Nyma’s kinda cool, too.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so is a mountain lion,” He took the ball from Hunk’s grip, “But you don’t pet it.”

Keith moved towards the middle of the gym where the rest of the team was, “Speaking of lions!” Leaving Hunk to try and focus on beginning practice. He took in a deep breath before following him over to his teammates.

“Alright, Black Lions!” He called out, clapping his hands to get their attention, “Pair up! Let’s go!”

Shiro wasn’t present at this practice, Hunk honestly didn’t know where he was. No one minded, they were able to use the gym as long as the players had the captain’s permission to use the gym.

This was the first practice back from break before the championship game in two week’s time, so some of the players seemed a little tense and impatient to get going. Hunk didn’t want to push them too hard if he didn’t have to, so he tried to make his practices a little more unrestricted  and give the players a chance to enjoy themselves.

Hunk decided to the team split up and replicate scenarios that could take place during actual games. At first they practiced offensive and defensive positions, and every few minutes they would switch around the roles. Hunk had no clue if it was a good idea or if Shiro would approve in his methods but everyone seemed to like it so that was great in his book.

They moved on to passing, dribbling, free-throw shooting and running drills. Hunk tried to track progress on each player, including himself, as best he could. He thought he was doing a good job considering the amount of players he had to keep an eye on until he noticed his focus starting to slip from the game easily.

He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, as per usual with his anxiety, they fluttered with a warning. They told him to pay attention, and he felt himself failing to do so.

_ If he auditioned for the musical, would Shay agree to do it as well? _

He internally berated himself. He was in the middle of practice. He had to concentrate.

_ If he sang in the musical with Shay, would it feel like it did on New Years? _

He couldn’t focus on pushing the thoughts away. He had to focus on the game.

_ If he gave theater a try, would he enjoy it so much that it became something he loved to do? _

Goddammit.

The ball was thrown his way and he passed it to Rolo. His mind was against him at the moment and he hoped his muscle memory would kick in enough to keep him moving.

He thought he was getting better with keeping his concentration on the game while he was playing. He hoped and prayed that this was just a one time thing. He was always so aware of his mistakes, and he felt himself making them again and again with almost every step.

He wondered if all this was because Shay turned up in homeroom this morning, or if it was just the fact that there were musical auditions happening soon, and that he recently discovered he enjoyed singing to a friendly audience.

He was overthinking. And the worst part was that he could never tell whether his concerns were foolish, or if he was right to be anxious.

He wondered if Shiro had made a mistake last year, making him team captain. If Hunk could barely keep his attention on play, how was he going to lead them to victory in the championships? Hunk trusted Shiro, and if Shiro trusted Hunk…

God, his head was all over the place.

It was all because of Shay, wasn’t it.

He felt his feet moving and he vaguely registered himself giving the team instructions. He was going to dissociate even further if he wasn’t careful.

He glanced around quickly and familiarized himself with what everyone was doing. He took time to feel the weight of his feet against the ground, the touch of his fingers against his clothes, the squeaking of shoes against the wooden floors. That grounded him a little bit. No one seemed to notice that he was a little detached. He saw Keith glance at him from under his bangs, but that was it.

He could feel his brain darting from subject to subject and it wasn’t long before it landed on Shay again.

She had already taken up so much space in his mind, it amazed him that she was taking up more. Her freckle-dusted face and her bright green eyes and the way she carried herself like she’d been told she was extraordinary and was working on believing it. How she was already so interested in the school’s history even though she had only been attending a day. How she was mature with experience but was wide-eyed and unafraid and optimistic like a child.

He knew his face was ablaze and it was  _ annoying _ .

He didn’t know what sent his attention spiraling all over the place, on the first day back at school, in the midst of all this. This better just be a one time thing and he wasn’t going to have to relearn all that stuff about keeping his focus again.

What brought his attention back to the game was his headband loosening. He adjusted it seconds before the ball appeared in his hands and he threw it halfway across the court to Keith who slipped around the imitation center player and took a shot that sent the ball bouncing off the backboard and dropping through the hoop. Hunk caught a flash of that signature smug smile Keith wore whenever he nailed a shot. Everyone on the team had grown very accustomed to that smile by now.

They played for a few more minutes, the end of practice approaching. They ended on a high note of Hunk making a long shot just before Rolo could steal the ball from him.

The team broke out into their celebratory cheers, signifying the practice coming to an end. A few players jumped onto each other’s shoulders, all fired up from the adrenaline that Hunk didn’t really feel.

As his friends proceeded to make for the exit, he felt the apprehensive butterflies start to go away, leaving him feeling fatigued and drained. He usually felt like this after an intense practice but most of the time it had a taste of satisfaction to it. Knowing he’d finished a practice that he and his players enjoyed; he found joy in that.

But right now he just wanted to rest. And there was still a good chunk of the school day to come, including detention later. He was going to be in the theater with Coran. And Shay. And Nyma and what’s-his-name. At least he’d have Keith as well, maybe he could try and convince him that an athlete being a part of a school musical wouldn’t be the end of the world.

It was with that thought that Hunk fully realized, yes, he wanted to audition. And he wanted to audition with Shay. And he wanted to get to know the people in the theater department because he knew it was a whole different world over there and he wanted to meet them and be friends with them. He wanted to learn the different sides to Nyma and Coran. He wanted to see if he felt the same way he did on New Years’. He wanted to give it a try because he knows if he doesn’t he’ll regret it later.

He sighed and looked over to where the team was.

They were almost out the door when he started making his way out as well. He caught the faint sound of the mantra being chanted ahead of him. Keith starting it since he could never resist it.

“What team?!”

_ “Black Lions!” _

“What team?!”

_ “Black Lions!” _

“What team?!”

_ “Black Lions!” _

“Black Lions!”

_ “Get your head in the game!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATROUS  
> Adjective. (comparative more atrous, superlative most atrous) Jet black in color. 
> 
> I'm still having fun with this, I hope you enjoy !!
> 
> s/o to Jenson once again that angel boi
> 
> also if you wanna follow my tumblr i got one @jennifero77


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day finally comes to an end.

About halfway through the day, Shay decided she liked Atrous High. It was comfortable and interesting and diverse and she was happy to be there.

Chemistry class was the most interesting so far. People talked as they worked, they weren’t given anything too hard to work on, and the teacher, Mrs. Emerson, was friendly and patient. Shay wasn’t melodramatic or anything, but she was totally ready to accept this woman as a second mom.

Shay was seated next to a black girl who spoke with a British accent and had the longest hair she’d ever seen. She wrote out equations quickly with little trouble on her face. She offered Shay some help and, even if she was good at chemistry, she gladly accepted it.

The girl introduced herself as Allura and Shay already felt companionship alongside her. Allura even offered her pens. Okay, they were best friends now.

Shay gave Allura a moment to focus on a formula and only half registered that she was whispering her calculating process out-loud under her breath. Shay left her to it and her gaze turned to the equation on the blackboard at the front of the classroom for a moment.

Her brow furrowed, her attention on her notebook where she redid the equation herself. She looked back at the board. Something about that was wrong…

What she had on her notebook was different. She could ask the teacher, but she didn’t want to be wrong. She turned and showed the page to Allura instead.

She pointed to the blackboard and then to the equation. “Shouldn’t that be 0.8937 instead?”

Allura’s eyes moved over the writing, she looked a little puzzled before her expression shifted as she somehow deduced something from it in her head.

“Huh.” Was all she said.

Shay must have spoken louder before than she’d meant to, because her question had piqued Mrs. Emerson’s interest.

“Miss Bentley?” She called, not too loud that she drew a lot of attention to Shay. “What were you saying?” She looked at her expectantly.

“Oh, um…” Shay bit her lip and looked back at the book for a second. But when she turned back, Emerson motioned for her to talk again.

Shay took the book in her hands and leaned across her desk so she could show her. “The equation looks imbalanced based on the ions of the elements, so the total moles of the equation would be wrong.” she indicated to a specific part of the formula on the board.

“And I got 0.8937 moles instead, which would then affect the overall answer to change that to 21.4 liters of chlorine for 75 grams of oxalic acid.”

Emerson looked between Shay’s numbers and the ones on the blackboard. She paused, a contemplating expression on her face, before she came to a conclusion in her head as well.

“You know what? You’re right.” Her face lit up and she picked up a stick of chalk to rewrite it on the board. “Well done!”

Shay felt a wide grin spread on her face as she walked back to chair. She was proud of herself for having spoken out at all, she never liked big groups of people looking at her, much less public speaking in a new place. Maybe it was the vibe she got from the teacher. Maybe Hunk had put her in a good mood. Maybe it was Allura, who gave her two thumbs up and a bright smile when she sat down.

When Emerson finished rewriting the equation on the board, she turned to face Shay again. “Oh,” She said, smiling, “And welcome aboard.”

Shay _definitely_ liked Atrous High.

 

* * *

 

**Bill Nyma the Science Guy (13:17 pm)**

hey can you do me a favor real quick?

**Lance (13:17 pm)**

yeah whats up

**Bill Nyma the Science Guy (13:18 pm)**

could you keep an eye on the signup sheet for the musical for me? the one at the top of the big stairs

just until i get there.

**Lance (13:19 pm)**

uhhh sure?

**Bill Nyma the Science Guy (13:20 pm)**

ty

So there was Lance, sitting on the floor of the hallway next to a statue of a lion, not exactly sure what he was doing or what he was looking out for.

Nyma’s request was… vague. A lot of what she asked of him was. But he knew that every little thing he did supported her in the grand scheme of things. And Nyma’s schemes tended to be pretty darn grand.

Nyma had been his dance partner since he was nine. They walked into the same dance studio one day and he made her laugh, and then the instructor told them to choose partners and he felt her eagerly grab his shoulder, and suddenly their lives were forever shared.

He started to attend her ballet recitals when he could and she came to his Little League games. If a kid gave Lance lip for being too skinny, Nyma would turn up to protect him. If Nyma was ridiculed for being bossy, he’d be there in a heartbeat.

They shared a love for theatrics and performing and were often a package deal. If he had a part in the play, she would have one too.

She was his best friend. He’d heard her laugh once and he continued to do what he could to keep hearing it.

And sometimes that meant sitting on the floor, watching a school musical sign-up sheet like a hawk for ten minutes.

Well, it felt like forty minutes before something actually happened.

He’d seen people passing by give it a glance or two but no one actually signed their name. Until someone he recognized to be the Black Lions team captain stopped to look at it. He raised an eyebrow. What exactly was happening?

Hunk Garrett stood in front of the bulletin board and stared it down as if it had directly insulted him. He took a step closer and Lance could have sworn he was about to reach for the pen on the board but he paused before looking around.

Lance snapped his head down to look at his phone screen before Hunk saw him watching.

Hunk’s eyes passed over the small information section on the sheet for what must have been the third time. Then he sighed and disappeared down the hall, his name unsigned.

Lance was very confused as to why a star athlete would consider being in a school musical. But he didn’t want to stop him if he did. Lance knew there was a status quo at Atrous High, maybe it was meant to be broken.

And maybe Hunk would be the one to break it.

Lance thought about that for a moment… and the next thing he thought about was how he was tired of sitting.

He got to his feet and lifted his phone to text Nyma about what he’d seen, but a second later he heard particularly loud high heels approaching and he turned his head to see her walking in his direction.

“Hey,” he said rather urgently when she reached him, “Hunk Garrett was looking at the audition list.”

Her brow furrowed.

“Again?”

He nodded, maybe Hunk really did want to audition.

Nyma’s calculating eyes darted to the floor as she thought for a moment, then she lifted her head back to him. “You know, he was with that new girl, Shay? And she was looking at it too.”

Lance remembered her. He sat maybe two seats ahead of her in homeroom. And besides, you couldn’t very well forget her face.

“Okay, so…” He said, “What does that mean?”

“It means I want to watch them, just in case.”

Alright, how was she skeptical of them already? “Nyma-”

“Just in case!” She repeated, placing her hands on her hips. “It’s just that, y’know, I’d like to ring in the New Year with a good show. Like always.”

“I know that, it’s just…” He trailed off when he looked back at the list. His eyes fell on the enormous signature Nyma had left in red marker, leaving enough space on the page for maybe three more people. He was reminded that he was supposed to be one of those three.

“Oh, right…” He picked up the pen that hung next to the sheet by a string and signed his name under Nyma’s, evidently smaller in size.

He turned his attention back to her and she looked at him expectantly.

“Oh…” He turned his head away and shut his eyes. “What was I gonna say...?”

Goddammit, he had a point to make.

Still, Nyma waited a little, to see if he could remember again. That was a quality Nyma had that he found in few other people. She was patient. Maybe not in 95% of her life but… she was patient with Lance _._

He opened his eyes. She was still waiting, there was no irritable look on her face. She didn’t push him.

But he shrugged and shook his head gently, the thought long gone.

Nyma placed a hand on his arm and started guiding him down the hall with her.

“Come with me. I have an idea.”

Nyma had lots of ideas. Lance knew that a lot of people spoke about Nyma in a distasteful way, but he’d known her for too long not to believe that she could prove those people wrong.

Still, he had his reluctance sometimes. Nyma wasn’t always so attentive of people’s feelings as she should be. He had to stop and shake her a few times when her desire to be on stage had clouded her judgement too much. He loved performing as much as she did, and he didn’t mind being the one to keep her grounded.

At the end of the day, they were both dreamers. Both of their brains full of ideas, however, they seemed to take turns pulling the other’s head out of the clouds.

And whatever idea Nyma had, required them to step into the library.

“Why are we here?” He asked when she dropped his wrist and pulled out her phone.

“Because the internet’s better in here.” She answered, taking a seat at one of the computer desks, oblivious to the sharp _shhh!_ she received from a librarian on the other side of the room.  

Lance took a seat by her and rested his chin on her shoulder to look at her screen.

“What was her last name?” Nyma asked, visibly trying to think back to homeroom earlier.

“Uhhh…” Lance imagined Coran’s voice scolding the girl over a cell phone, “ _Bentley_.” He said.

He watched her type “ _Shay Bentley_ ” into a search engine.

“Nyma!” He scolded.

“Wait, look!” She pointed to some of the results that had come up.

_Shay Bentley Leads School to Scholastic Championship..._

_Sophomore Marvel Aces Statewide Chemistry Competition..._

Lance lifted an eyebrow, his interest piqued. “Ooooh…”

“Well, would ya look at that.” Nyma tapped on the first result.

It was an article describing Shay’s efforts and victory in a chem competition, similar to the one that Atrous High would be a part of in two weeks’ time. There was a photo of her holding up a small, golden trophy with a bright smile across her face. Apparently she’d aced every test - including challenges that involved subjects and information and a lot of science words that, to Lance, were foreign enough to look like a different language.

Nyma exited out of the webpage and checked the second result, which was pretty much just the same article but from a different website and worded differently.

“So, she’s smart as hell, huh?” He murmured, his chin still on her shoulder.

“Mm hm.” Nyma nodded. Lance couldn’t see her face, but he could tell she was wearing that mischievous smirk of hers.

He lifted his head off her shoulder and sat up straight, frowning. “Why are you smiling?” He asked, voice flat with disapproval.

“Because…” She leaned over and switched on the computer, clicking on the internet browser when it started up, “I know what to do.”

She typed in the address of the first article she found. Lance reached up and pulled his blue hat off his head and held it in his hands, his shoulders a little tense.

“Please don’t do anything bad.” He said, his voice smaller than he intended it to be.

“Oh no no no, don’t worry.” She glanced at him, “It’s nothing nasty, I promise.” The look in her eye was genuine.

She wasn’t lying. Nyma had made a lot of mistakes, but she never broke a promise.

He watched as she screenshot the two articles and then sent the images to the printer the computer was already connected to. Once they were ready, she stood and took the two sheets of paper from the tray and folded them in half.

“This is all it is.” She held them out to show him when he’d gotten to his feet. “I swear, nothing’s gonna happen.”

Lance’s nerves were settled a little, but he still wore his pointed disapproving-frown and kept it in place until her expression wavered and she started giggling.

A corner of his mouth lifted. “Are you a Slytherin?” He put his hat back on and crossed his arms.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He felt it pull the tension away. “Probably. What are you?”

“Gryffindor.”

“That sucks.”

 

* * *

 

Shay didn’t even know what the musical was about. Some kind of interpretation on Aladdin, but also not.

She painted a giant wooden moon sculpture a light blue while she stayed quiet and listened to Coran’s long and expressive (and rehearsed-sounding) speeches. Shay felt as if he’d managed to deliver at least four ten-minute long lectures in the last five minutes.

She’d learned a lot about Coran in those five minutes. He’d worked for at least twenty other drama programs, he’d visited countries she’d never heard of, and he had experience in many, many other fields of work. He also wasted no time telling them why theater is the one he chose to dedicate himself to.

She had also spent some time in the company of the people she shared detention with.

Lance, dressed in blue from head to toe, was Nyma’s dance partner, and as far as Shay could tell, her best friend. They stayed by each other the entire time, glueing what looked like gold tinsel to a stepladder as they spoke in hushed voices as if the entire world was just an inside joke to them.

Nyma didn’t pay anyone else any attention. Whatever conversation they had started before they came in carried on as they worked. She seemed a lot more relaxed than the last time Shay had seen her, and she guessed that was because of Lance.

Hunk sent her a big smile and a wave when he entered. He looked around and took in the atmosphere of the auditorium for a moment, and now he was painting small green stripes on a fake tree, seemingly paying attention to every word Coran said.

Hunk’s friend on the other hand, who he had referred to as Keith, looked bored stiff when he’d taken position on a stepladder behind the tree and began stapling green paper leaves to the branches, a jaded sigh escaping his lips every two seconds.

It was nice to just watch everyone. The feeling of being in the big room, working on props with who Shay would describe as strangers, it was nice. Every now and then, when Coran would reach a point in a story that definitely sounded over-exaggerated, everyone would share a glance, unanimously and silently deciding to give Coran the benefit of the doubt.

Just as he finished one of his stories and was about to start another one, there was a knock on one of the stage doors off to the side before it opened and Allura popped her head inside.

“Come to lend a hand, Miss Anderson?” Coran asked, crossing his arms as she made her way inside.

“Nope.” She said, shuffling over to where Shay was standing. Coran just shrugged and continued his story from where he left off, surprised by the interruption, but he didn’t seem bothered at all.

Shay’s attention promptly moved from painting to Allura, who was standing in front of her, looking thrilled.

“Hi, Allura…” Shay said slowly, “What’s up?”

Allura responded by holding up too pieces of paper and making them flutter in her hand excitedly.

Shay leaned forward to get a closer look. She recognized the pictures immediately. They were screenshots of the same two articles she had stuck to her bedroom wall above her desk.

Shay was confused to say the least.

“Why do you have those?” She asked, looking back at Allura, skeptically.

“I found them in my locker.” Allura’s eyebrows drew together, her expression shifting. “You didn’t put them in?”

Shay shook her head.

“Oh.” A puzzled look crossed her face before disappearing and her eyes were fixed on Shay again. “Oh well. Listen, our scholastic decathlon team has its first competition in a couple of weeks, and I saw these and…” She sighed. “You would be perfect. Please?”

Shay winced and she twisted the paintbrush around between her fingers. “I… I don't know… I still have so much to do and… I still need to get used to the curriculum here-”

“Well, surely the best way to get used to Atrous High would be to hang out with people who’ve been here for a while?” Nyma’s voice was smooth and persuading when she stepped into the conversation. “As well as people who are interested in the same things as you.” Shay was pretty sure she saw Lance scowl out of the corner of her eye.

Allura’s lips were pulled into a tight line when Shay looked back at her but it dissolved into a pout, accompanied by big, blue puppy-dog eyes gazing up at Shay. “Please, please, pretty please?”

A second of silence passed and Allura dropped her hands, backing down a little. “Or just… think about it?”

Shay had been a member of several scholastic teams like that and they were always fun and she always made good friends there. And it seemed Atrous High had its fair share of people who were passionate about all kinds of subjects.

Also Allura was adorable. So that helped.

Shay conceded. “Okay, yeah. I'll think about it.”

Allura clapped her hands together excitedly. “Yay! Thank you!” Her grin was infectious, because soon the smile had spread to Shay, Nyma, and even Coran.

“I see lots of new faces in detention today.” His tone was warning but still light. “I hope you don't make a habit out of it, but we can always use help here so perhaps your misbehavior is a blessing in disguise.” He put his arms behind his back and walked slowly around the stage as he spoke. “And speaking of your misbehavior, I think we should address the use of _cellphones_ at least once.”

Keith scowled from where he was stapling leaves, his dark hair falling in his face. “Did a cell phone destroy your family?” He asked dryly, his voice, that went _very_ ignored, meeting the sound of Allura’s quick footsteps as she fled back out the door.

Two minutes into Coran’s monologue about the evil and malevolence that is a cell phone ringing in the theater, the main doors in between the long rows of seats burst open. A tall, dark haired, muscular man wearing a black shirt and a whistle on a ribbon around his neck stepped in and walked towards the stage, not looking pleased in the slightest.

“Coran?” He called, clearly irritable. “Where are Hunk and-” He stopped moving when he caught sight of Keith and pointed in his direction. “Why is he in a tree?”

Coran stood centrestage. “Shiro, Hunk had been using his cell phone in homeroom and Keith had tried to excuse him. They’re only here for fifteen minutes. Besides, a change in environment might be good for them!”

Shiro, as Shay now knew him, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Alright, we only have a little time left today, I’ll talk to you later. Keith, Hunk, gym. Now.”

Hunk knelt down to put his paint pot carefully on the ground, while Keith leapt off the stepladder like a bird taking to the air, rushing towards the stairs and down past Shiro at the speed of light.

Hunk spared everyone a nice wave, much calmer in his departure. “Bye, everybody!”

The three of them took their leave. The rest of them, however, still had work to do, a fact that Coran wasted no time reminding them of.

 

* * *

 

“Alright,” Shiro blew his whistle once. “In a line, lions!”

The players all lined up in the gym, fully dressed for another practice, this time with their coach present.

He stood before them and observed their expressions and body language. Most of them looked excited and ready, but a few had some nervous tics going on. Maybe it had been a stressful first day. He made a note to talk to all of them about that later.

“Okay, listen up.” He took long strides as he walked down the line and made eye contact with every person as he spoke. “The Brontide High Rangers have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship back from them.” He locked eyes with Rolo… Hunk... “It's time to make a stand, alright? The only way to succeed is to give it all you’ve got.” He reached the end of the line and then walked back.

“We can do this. We are one team, with one goal. Visualize twelve becoming one. You hear me?”

He stopped in front of Keith, who looked him dead in the eyes and said, “Can I do it?”

Shiro shrugged, feeling a smile break out on his face. “If you want to.”

Keith’s eye gleamed before he belted, “What team?!”

_“Black Lions!”_

“What team?!”

_“Black Lions!”_

“What team?!”

_“Black Lions!”_

“Black Lions!”

_“Get your head in the game!”_

Shiro blew his whistle and they were off.

 

* * *

 

Keith wearily stepped into the tiny apartment, greeted immediately by his large, black Siberian husky excitedly sniffing at his legs.

“Hi there.” He scratched behind the dog's ear, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag on the floor.

“Hey Keith!” His mom called from the kitchen, which was a whole two feet away.

“Hey,” Keith entered the kitchen to see her leaning over the counter, looking at something on her laptop. She turned away from the screen to greet him.

He recoiled away. “Ehh, don't hug me, I'm sweaty.”

Krolia settled for squeezing his shoulder. “Good practice?” She asked, returning to her place by the laptop.

“Yeah,” He opened one of the cabinets, seized a glass, and moved over to the sink, “We had two. One without Shiro and one without him. They went well. Everyone's talking about the game.” He filled his glass with cold water.

“You excited?”

“Mm-mm.” He nodded while drinking.

Krolia smiled. “Let me show you this.” She gestured to the laptop screen.

Keith walked over and looked.

“The Honda VTR1000 Firestorm.” She read out-loud.

A durable looking all-rounder motorcycle, shiny and red and glorious.

She’d shown Keith this one before. “That's the dream.” He said.

“It's so pretty!” She scrolled through more pictures on the website.

Keith smiled. His mother was an engineer, and worked for an automotive parts and repair store downtown. She did some shifts there at the weekends, and sometimes brought Keith along. It was then he got to see exactly how passionate she was about engines. She enjoyed fixing vehicles and talking with other mechanics. She especially loved motorcycles, and usually talked Keith through what she was doing as she worked.

Keith didn't often think about getting a job to earn money to buy people presents, but when he did, it was when his mom talked about motorcycles.

“So,” Krolia pulled him from his thoughts. “You had a good first day back?”

“Yep.” He exited the kitchen and went to sit on the couch with his dog. “Oh, I got detention today.”

“Oh jeez,” Krolia said, still in the kitchen. “Did you beat anyone up?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go (?)
> 
> also i've never attended a chem class. science whomst
> 
> s/o to jenson for being a perfect boi
> 
> tumblr: @jennifero77


	5. What I've Been Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer one. Auditions.

The next day, Hunk slipped into his seat at the front of the class in homeroom, Keith falling into place behind him.

He’d thought about the theater program a lot the night before. He’d researched information about the musical they were putting on, - some kind of Romeo and Juliet spin on Aladdin, it was confusing.

He looked over to Coran, who sat cross-legged in his “throne” with his chin in his hand as he listened to what Lance was saying. Lance was moving his arms and gesturing a lot and he had a big grin on his face as he spoke. Whatever he was saying, he was very excited about it, his bright blue eyes wide and eager, his body energetic and animated. And Coran seemed more than happy to listen, watching Lance jabber on with an affectionate smile.

Something about their interaction  warmed Hunk’s heart, and he wondered what their relationship was really like.

He wanted to know what Lance was like.

Lance had usually passed by him in the hall, usually by Nyma’s side. He’d seen him in a couple of school plays over the last year. He always seemed like some kind of elusive creature; the chatty, lanky theater kid who seemed to have an inconveniently sized collection of flat caps. Seriously, Hunk was certain he’d never seen him wear the same one twice.

There was more to Lance. Hunk could tell from the way his face lit up when he spoke to Coran. From the way he looked at Nyma like she was made of magic. From the way he was starry-eyed from the beginning to the end of a performance, he could tell.

There was more to Lance, and Hunk wanted to know just how much.

Also the boy was gorgeous. There was that, too.

Hunk was pulled from his thoughts before they could escalate to a place Hunk didn’t want them to go, by Shay walking by him to get to her seat near the back.

They exchanged a smile and Hunk felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, this time warm and kind and lovely.

“What’s up with you?”

Oh right, Keith was sitting there. And he was sitting there looking at Hunk with an incredulous look on his face.

“Oh, uh-” He fixed his gaze to the surface of his desk. “Nothing.”

Hunk turned in his seat with his back to Keith and hoped he didn’t make the connection between Hunk’s light blush and the pretty girl at the back of the class.

The bell rang just after everyone was seated and Coran jumped up from his chair, chipper as always.

“Alright, well, I hope we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday?” Hunk was sure he saw Coran give Keith a look as he said that. “If not, there’s still some props that need painting. Now, some announcements! This morning during free period will be your chance for the musical auditions, both singles and pairs.”

Hunk heard Nyma softly whisper the word “Yesss,” drawing out the S’s as she briefly turned her head to grin at Lance behind her, who looked at her with a bright smile as he tapped his fingers on his desk excitedly.

Coran carried on. “I will be in the theater handling the auditions from ten-thirty until noon for those of you ready to help us put on a wonderful show. Or simply explore a new activity perhaps?”

Okay. Hunk really wanted to try it.

Coran continued to give out announcements, but Hunk’s mind soon began running in every possible direction and the words were drowned out by his own thoughts.

* * *

 

Hunk looked at the time on his phone as he hid behind the open door of his locker. 10:24 am.

The auditions were going to start soon. He could probably get down there in time. Oh, jesus was he actually considering this?

He didn’t know what had him so panicky, either. Maybe it was his anxiety warning him of focusing on something other than basketball practice. Maybe he was afraid he was just doing it because of Shay. Or maybe it was just because Keith had expressed his disliking for anything theatrical not so subtly.

He hoped it wasn’t the last one.

Hunk hadn’t had to deal with peer pressure for a long time. He wouldn’t even count this as peer pressure, Keith was his best friend in the world.

Maybe his team would just… understand.

He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that right now, (he felt his anxiety asking if he genuinely thought he had a choice).

He pulled off his orange headband, ran a hand through his hair, and re-tied it. He had certain things he did to calm himself down when he got nervous and he conveniently couldn’t remember any of them.

Great.

He flexed his hands and his knuckles, and tried breathing slowly. He wasn’t that shaky or distressed yet. He just wanted the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach to go away.

He looked back at the time. 10:26 am.

Alright, goddammit, here he goes.

He closed his locker with the closing of his eyes as he exhaled for seven seconds. That was the correct number, right?

Hunk opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Keith standing in front of him, his navy eyes staring at him, concerned.

“Hunk?” He asked, keeping his voice down but not hiding the care laced in the words. “What’s the matter?”

Hunk blinked. “Uh…” He couldn’t very well brush this off, but he had no idea what to say.

Keith’s expression seemed to have reached a point between worried and understanding. He knew how difficult Hunk’s anxiety was to manage. He understood that sometimes what he needed was space and time alone to breathe, and other times he needed comfort and hugs and soothing words.

Learning the difference was something Keith still had to improve on.

He took a step closer and kept his voice low. “Are you alright?”

Hunk thought for a second, his eyes not leaving Keith’s face.

He felt a little more grounded than he had a second ago, his stomach was settling down. He was almost feeling okay now.

He sighed. “I’ll...I’ll be fine, Keith.”

Keith’s brows drew together, his eyes surveying Hunk carefully. He pursed his lips before asking, “Are you sure?”

He nodded, a small smile on his face. He couldn’t really think of an excuse, and he didn’t really want to.

“I’m just kinda… deciding on something, I guess.”

Keith’s expression dulled. “Alright, well… If you need me…”

“I know.” Hunk did know. And he was grateful.

“Okay… Uh, well, I’m heading down the gym now with some of the guys, do you want to have us run something or are you… busy?”

“Oh, uh… Well, I do have something I have to do that-” He whipped out his phone and checked the time. 10:28 am. “-I might be late for so…” He pulled his bag up to settle the strap on his shoulder. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

A hint of puzzlement flitted across Keith’s face, probably wondering what Hunk could be doing, but it disappeared after a second. “Okay, yeah… See you.”

Hunk sent him a smile, turned to leave and started to walk. He’d probably have to run if he wanted to get there by the time the auditions started, and he had no doubt that Coran would want to start no sooner and no later than the arranged time.

Hunk took a shortcut through the garage, where some engineers and students with free time came to work on old cars or get their bikes fixed. Hunk spent a lot of time here, he knew a lot about machinery and knew his way around an engine, and he liked lending a helping hand with any heavy lifting. Once Rolo came down to visit him and he just hummed Greased Lightning to annoy him as he worked. It didn’t work and he joined in.

He passed through and said hi to one of the instructors before he remembered he was in a rush and ran into the side door that led to the hallway behind the back of the auditorium.

Okay, he’d gotten lost. He ended up backstage.

He saw some of the props, loads of costumes on a long rack, and... Hey! He helped paint that tree! Hey green lines how ya doing?

Out on the stage, there was a piano set up and there were people milling around, talking as they looked over sheet music. Oh right, that was a thing. He hoped he wouldn’t have to learn to read all that, it looked like death on paper.

He heard the doors at the front open and around twenty students poured in, making their way down the aisle, all led by Coran.

Hunk ducked behind the red curtains that were pulled back to the side and poked his head out to watch where they were going. He wondered whether he should just watch the auditions or just go for it for real. If this was actually something he wanted to do. He took a second to remember what it felt like when he considered trying out for basketball when he was a kid. It... It felt like this.

Maybe he would. Maybe he was ready.

Coran was approaching the stairs that led up to where Hunk was.

Nope nope heck no not ready heckity heck never ready oh god.

He sprung right away from where he was and tried to find a different place to hide but he panicked and darted back of the door he entered through.

He’d probably feel a lot more confident if Shay was here.

Hunk found himself back in the hall and cracked open a door he hadn’t noticed before. A lot of these corridors looked the same, but he assumed this one led right around to the entrance Coran and the rest of the students had taken, so he made his way down.

Eventually, he reached the space where there were two entryways that led into the theater. He looked through and realized he had a full view of the stage and was nicely out of sight as long as no one looked directly at him.

Coran had made his way to centerstage where he was followed by someone who looked small enough to be a freshman, her honey-colored hair sticking out every which way as she looked up at Coran through big round glasses as he addressed the small, hopeful audience.

“Welcome everyone, to the auditions for the winter musical!” He declared, gesturing around him and almost hitting the small, tired-looking person in the face. “I hope you are all as excited about this as I am, because-” Hunk heard the school bell ring out and Coran froze, any happiness on his face disappearing in an instant. “Was that a cellphone?!”

Some of the students checked to see if their phones actually went off before the tiny stranger said in a low voice, “That was just the bell, Coran.”

“Oh.” Coran just shrugged and continued. “Those who have joined us to audition today must be aware that we only have around an hour and a half to get through all of you, and we have lots to do and many roles to cast. And to let you know beforehand, final callbacks will be next week. So, to start, you will sing the first verse and chorus and I shall let you know whether or not I think you could benefit from this musical. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later.” He turned to the girl next to him. “Our composer, Pidge Holt, will accompany you throughout the auditions and help you with rehearsals.” Pidge gave a little wave. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

 

* * *

 

Well heck.

Some of these performances were... interesting to endure.

The first few kids sang a little off-key at times but they weren’t bad for a couple of high school kids. If any of them forgot the lyrics, Pidge would nudge the copies of the sheet music that sat on the piano towards them with one hand, still managing to play the sweet tune of the song flawlessly.

Pidge was very skilled, she must have attended Atrous High but Hunk had never seen her before.

Her fingers moved effortlessly across the piano keys. The melody was slow but very catchy and Hunk knew it was going to get stuck in his head and he wondered whether or not it was driving Pidge crazy having to play it over and over.

As a tall guy with a deep voice Hunk vaguely remembered seeing in the hall a few times gave it his best shot, Hunk leaned against the wall and he realized he was enjoying himself. Whether the people could sing the song well enough or not, he didn’t really care. He was seeing smiling faces and people enjoying themselves singing a song. And apparently, it was something he really liked seeing.

“Hey!” A soft voice whispered from behind Hunk, startling him. He whipped around and Shay was standing there, her green eyes gleaming in the dimmed light of the hall.

“Uh, h-hi!” He stammered. Heck.

“So,” She stepped forward to get a better view of the stage. “Did you sign up?”

He sighed, his shoulders dropping a little. “Uh, no. I got… too nervous. Did, uh… Did you?”

“No…” She shook her head and stared across the theater, her gaze fixed on the stage for a moment before looking back at Hunk, her eyes curious. “Why are you hiding?”

“What? Oh! Oh, I’m not hiding, I’m just…” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Staying out of sight.”

A tiny giggle bubbled up out of her and she reach forward and took his hand.

Heck.

“Come on, let’s sit down.” She led him through the entrance and pulled him into a seat at the back row.

The current singer’s audition was ending and Hunk tried desperately to get his mind to focus on the performance instead of on how lovely her hand had felt in his, or on how much he wished she hadn’t let go. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to wake up to argue with each other.

Fortunately, it wasn’t too hard to get his attention back on the auditions, because the next kid just straight-up leapt onstage seemingly halfway through a ballet recital.

He executed graceful jumps and pirouettes and other moves he didn’t know the fancy names of and for a second it was very impressive, but then his dance took him out of view off to the other side of the stage, where the sound of breaking and smashing equipment seemed to emerge from the second he disappeared.

A very worrying silence hit for a second before Hunk broke it, keeping his concerned voice low for Shay. “He didn’t just die, did he?”

Shay’s hand was clapped over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and he could tell she felt awful about it.

A few more auditions passed with minimal damage, and eventually, all the singles’ auditions were over.

“Alright!” Coran stayed seated at his desk in the space between the audience and the stage, but raised his voice to be heard through the large theater. “Now for the lead roles, we only had one pair sign up. Lance and Nyma, I think now is a good time for you to perform your piece…” He rubbed his forehead. “Please.”

The two slender figures stood up from their places in the audience and moved elegantly towards the stage. Hunk noticed that Lance was dressed very similar to how he had been the day before, only he’d switched out the color for a darker, cobalt blue, and Nyma wore a pretty sundress of the same color.

As they neared centerstage, Pidge stood up and onto her tiptoes to look at Lance over the top of the piano. “Hey,” She said, the big room carrying her small voice through the theater, “What key?” She asked.

The corners of Lance’s mouths were quirked up when he looked at her. “Oh, our rehearsal pianist brought in the arrangement.”

Lance went to get into position by Nyma as Pidge slumped back down onto the stool. It felt strange to see her sitting at the piano and not be playing it.

A small speaker system had been set up beside the piano and Nyma and Lance stood in front of it, microphones in hand.

“Why do they need mics?” Shay whispered.

Her question went unanswered as a faster, more upbeat version of the tune started playing through the speakers and Nyma and Lance started to snap their fingers along to the music.

Lance lifted the mic to his lips and seemed to shift into someone else the second he started singing.

“It's hard to believe... that I couldn't see…”

Hunk already loved listening to him. His voice was soft and lilted, and though it felt weird hearing the song faster, the large smile spread on Lance’s face made it feel like this was how the song was meant to be heard.

“That you were always there beside me…”

Nyma joined in and their voices were like honey together. She looked just as joyful as Lance did and suddenly Hunk felt as though every other smile of hers that he’d seen had been forced until now.

“Thought I was alone, with no one to hold…

But you were always right beside me…”

Lance took Nyma’s hand and twirled her around once as she sang the next line by herself.

“This feeling’s like no other…”

And then Lance started singing with her once again.

“I want you to know…

I’ve never had someone… that knows me like you do…

The way you do…”

 

* * *

 

Lance’s hand slipped around Nyma’s waist as the last few notes of the song played through the speakers and she leaned into him, her smile still just as bright as it was when they began.

The small audience broke out into enthusiastic applause as Coran got to his feet, looking at Nyma and Lance like they were a pair of angels.

The applause died down as they made their way down the steps and Coran began chattering excitedly to everyone around him.

“They were good.” Shay murmured from next to Hunk.

“Yeah, it…” He said, voice small, “It looks like fun.”

He was certain he felt Shay’s eyes on him for a brief second before Coran’s voice stole their attention once more.

“Now, everyone!” He called, “If there are any last minute sign-ups, I need your names now.”

Hunk looked at Shay, who looked right back at him.

“I’ll go with you if you want.” She said, dim light passing over the side of her face.

Hunk felt himself staring. “I… what?” He fumbled.

“If you want, I’ll sing with you.” Her eyes flitted back and forth between his. “I can tell you want to try it.”

“Any last auditions?” Coran repeated. He’s met with silence.

“Uh…” Hunk’s voice wasn’t working, something that definitely didn’t bode well if he was about to audition for a musical.

He waited too long.

“Anyone?” Coran said again. “No? Okay, and we’re done.”

Coran was beginning to clean up what Hunk assumed were lists and sign-up sheets and was placing them carefully into a bookbag when Shay stood up. Wait why is she standing up.

“Coran? I would like to audition.” She said, her voice filled a confidence that Hunk didn’t expect to hear and also WHY WAS SHE DOING THIS.

Coran turned around to see Shay making her way down the aisle towards him. He sighed.

“Miss Bentley, free period has just finished. I called for people to audition last minute and you didn’t-”

“I’ll sing with her.” Hunk didn’t even know if the words he just said were coherent at all but he stood up with shaky legs and stepped out into the aisle behind Shay.

“Hunk?” Coran looked genuinely perplexed. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I know, I…” Hunk scratched the back of his head. “I came to sing with her.”

Coran’s shoulders dropped a little and he looked apologetic. “I’m sorry. We’re out of time. We have to clear out.”

Hunk gestured frantically towards Shay. “No, listen! She has a beautiful voice-”

“No, Hunk.” He held up a hand to stop him and Hunk fell silent.

Coran quickly gathered up the rest of his papers from the table and glanced to both of them as he made his way back up the aisle.

“Maybe the next musical.”

Hunk just listened to Coran’s footsteps as he left, his stomach sinking a little more with each step. He turned to Shay and she looked at him, disappointment clouding her face.

“Sorry about that.” She said, but Hunk waved her off immediately.

They looked out towards the stage again, only to find it empty save for Pidge who still sat at her piano, shuffling pieces of sheet music into a pile before slowly shutting the piano lid over the keys.

Hunk looked back at Shay. “Honestly, I… I think that was brave… what you just did.”

Shay smiles, and Hunk managed to make out two dimples in her cheeks which made his heart flutter.

“Could've been better on the timing, I think.”

“That… yeah.”

They fell into silence...

Which was suddenly broken by the sound of paper falling through the air, onto the floor and seemingly getting caught in a really annoying breeze as it sailed across the floor.

Hunk and Shay looked up to the stage to see Pidge now standing next to the piano, staring down at the mess of paper at her feet, the look on her face suggesting that she was currently going through the five stages of grief.

She didn’t move, until a blunt, dejected, “Shit.” left her lips and she crouched down to gather the sheet music.

Hunk found himself rushing up to give her a hand with Shay following close behind.

“Are you okay?” He asked when he kneeled down beside her. She flashed what might have been a smile.

“Yeah.” She said, “I was looking at my phone. Wasn't paying attention.”

Hunk noticed Shay a little further up the stage collecting more sheets of paper.

“You good?” Hunk asked once they've gotten to their feet.

Pidge nods. “Yeah, thanks.”

“I’m Hunk. And this is Shay.” Shay appeared beside them holding the rest of the rogue sheet music in her arms.

“Hi!” She said, her smile bright.

“Nice to meet you.” Pidge and Hunk shook hands and Pidge took the papers from Shay before shaking her hand.

“Are you the composer for the show?” Hunk asks.

Pidge nodded again.

“I am.”

“Wait, so… Did you write that song? The one Nyma and Lance sang?”

“I did.”

“And the rest of the show?”

“That, too.”

Woah. That’s a lot. Hunk had found samples of some of the songs on the website the night before. And they were good. How old is this girl? Fourteen?

He hoped he wasn’t staring.

“That's awesome! That song’s amazing. You should be proud.”

Pidge genuinely smiled as she looked up at him. He quite literally towered over her.

“Thanks. I… I am.” She looked down at the sheet music in her hands and there was a look of discontent in her eyes. “I kinda wish Nyma and Lance hadn't changed the duet. It’s not to be that… happy and dance-y and fast.” Her eyes flitted over to the piano. “Do you, uh… want to hear how the song’s supposed to sound?”

Both Hunk and Shay’s eyebrows lifted slightly and they both eagerly nodded.

Pidge sat back down at the piano and lifted the lid before rearranging the sheet music with lightning speed. It's then Hunk notices the dark circles under her eyes and just how pale her skin is.

Her hands hovered over the ivory keys for a moment before she glanced back up at Hunk and Shay from under her large glasses. She looked… nervous.

“Listen, I- uh… I don't usually... sing in front of people.” She said, a little jittery. “So… be nice.”

“No worries.” Hunk said immediately, not knowing if that would actually help.

But Pidge closed her eyes, exhaled a slow breath, and started to play.

Hunk had heard this song almost nonstop for the last hour, but something about being up close to Pidge, and watching her play, felt so much more different.

And then she starts singing.

_“It's hard to believe... that I couldn't see…_

_That you were always there beside me…”_

Her voice was gentle and deep, and Hunk felt warmth in his chest the second she started.

_“Thought I was alone, with no one to hold…_

_But you were always right beside me…”_

Her eyes stayed closed. It might have been pure concentration or it might have been nerves from performing in front of two strangers. But her fingers continued to move from chord to chord effortlessly and her voice never strayed.

_“This feeling’s like no other… I want you to know…_

_That I've never had someone that knows me like you do…_

_The way you do…”_

Hunk wondered if Pidge wrote this about someone specific, or if she created it solely from the characters in the play. Either way, she had a deep connection with this song. He saw it in the wistful look on her face.

_“And I've never had someone as good for me as you..._

_No one like you…_

_So lonely before I finally found..._

_What I've been looking for.”_

Hunk noticed Shay inch forward to look at the lyrics on sheet music in front of Pidge as she sings the second verse. A look of calm passed over her face, and then one of certainty.

And she joined in.

_“This feeling's like no other...”_

It seemed to startle Pidge a little, because her eyes shot open and she stopped singing, but she didn’t look annoyed at all. In fact, her face lit up.

_“I want you to know…”_

A smile spread across Pidge’s face as she looked at Shay, singing the lyrics she had written, as if she’d been singing them the whole time. Needless to say, Shay looked elated.

_“That I've never had someone that knows me like you do…”_

Shay sang so beautifully. He’d almost forgotten how gentle her voice is. Her voice didn’t shake with the little lifts in the notes, everything felt right.

And then Shay looked at him, a calm little smile on her lips and her green eyes captivating as she sings the words.

_“The way you do…”_

And I've never had someone as good for me as you…”

She still gazed at him. Did she..? Oh.

_“No one like you…”_

She wanted him to sing. He said he would sing with her. And he wanted to…

Sure, why not?

He waited a few seconds. He’d heard this song over and over, he should’ve picked it up by now. He hoped he has.

_“So lonely before I finally found…”_

And he started.

_“What I've been looking for.”_

Shay broke out in a grin and Hunk felt himself smile as Pidge’s head turned and she beamed at him. She leaned over towards him and asked, still playing, “Should I go through the chorus again?”

Hunk nodded, moving around to stand closer to Shay where he has a better view of the lyrics on the sheet music.

Pidge sang the line leading into the chorus by herself again so they knew when to start.

_“I want you to know…”_

And Shay and Hunk sang together. And it felt like it did on New Year’s.

_“That I've never had someone that knows me like you do..._

_The way you do…”_

Hunk looked and Pidge and at Shay, and they both looked so happy. And he felt so comfortable. And it was so much fun.

_“And I've never had someone as good for me as you..._

_No one like you…”_

He was with his friend Shay, and he was singing, and he’d just met this little Pidge girl who seemed so darn cool. He wanted it to last forever.

_“So lonely before I finally found…”_

The smile he wore made his face hurt, and the others looked like they were experiencing the same wonderful pain.

Pidge joined in again as they sing the last line.

_“What I've been looking for.”_

Hunk and Shay beamed at each other as Pidge played the soft outro of the song on the keys. And when she hit the last chord and the notes ring out into the hall slowly, everything in that moment, right there, right then.. was just…

“Hunk, Shay,” Coran’s voice suddenly pulled the trio’s attention from each other to the entrance of the theater, at the very end of the aisle. “You have a callback. Pidge, work on the duet from the second act with them if you can. Good luck.”

And he was gone.

The butterflies in Hunk’s stomach were not.

Hunk couldn’t say anything except, “...uh…”

“Oh my god.” Shay murmured through a soft smile.

“Uh…”

“You guys…” Pidge spun around on her stool so she faced them. “This is amazing.”

“Uh…?” Hunk was still dazed.

“There’s another duet like that?” Shay asked Pidge, who gathers up her sheet music and shuts the piano lid in under a second.

“Yes! It’s called ‘Breaking Free’ and I think you both could do it.”

“Uhhh…”

“Whenever you guys are free after school, feel free to come down here because I’m usually here working on stuff and we can… try this? I guess?” She’s still smiling. Good. That’s a good smile.

“Um, sure! I’m down.” Shay said, also wearing a smile. That’s a very, very good smile, also-

“What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave scenes from the movie honestly
> 
> Speaking of the movie, this is when things will start to diverge. I have a lot of space to fill.
> 
> i'd die for jenson man


	6. The Sweetest Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone chats.

**Hunk (8:06 am)**

Hey

I thought you might wanna see this

_[Link Sent]_

**Shay (8:06 am)**

_[Link Received]_

Ohh!!!!

Are these all the songs for the musical?

**Hunk (8:07 am)**

Yeah

I found them a couple days ago

They’re only like 30 second samples tho

I think Pidge made the site to promote the musical

**Shay (8:15 am)**

ok I’m back I just listened to them all they’re so good!!!

**Hunk (8:16 am)**

I know!!

**Shay (8:16 am)**

Thanks for showing me this it’ll be super useful !

**Hunk (8:17 am)**

<3

* * *

 

“I _knew_ something like this was going to happen.” Lance watched Nyma’s eyes scan the flyer that was pinned to where the music sign-up sheet had been a few days prior. Her voice rose. “How did they get a call back? We were the only pair who auditioned.”

“No clue.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, “But hey, it’s not like we don’t have a chance. Coran liked us.”

“I know he liked us, I just don’t trust it.” Her head looked back and forth between Lance and the flyer, her hoop earrings swaying with the movement. “I want to talk to him.”

Nyma was exhibiting some of her irritated tics that Lance recognized. She twirled her purple bracelet around on her wrist before she crossed her arms where her fingers tapped against her bicep.

“Hey, listen.” He activated his comforting voice, “The important thing is we’re on that list, too. Besides, we don’t have to deal with this for like- almost two weeks. So let’s use our time to relax and rehearse.”

Nyma looked up at him and stopped tapping her fingers. “Okay.” She sighed, “Thanks for keeping me working.”

“No problem.” He threw his arm over her shoulders and guided her away from the flyer when he saw a handful students approach on their way to the cafeteria. “Do you wanna go get lunch down the street instead of here?”

She looked at him as if he were an angel.

“That’d be great.”

* * *

 

It had been barely four days, and about half the school already knew Shay’s name.

This wasn’t part of the plan. Heck, there was never any _plan_. She just wanted Hunk to have some more confidence in singing in front of people, and now the same for Pidge. Yet, there she was, hearing her name murmured in sentences alongside the words “Nyma and Lance”.

She signed up for a musical. She didn’t sign up for this.

“What do people think of musicals here?” She asked Allura as they walked side by side towards the cafeteria.

Allura was aware of the situation, and placed a reassuring hand on Shay’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to worry. I don’t think anyone here will mind. They’re probably more concerned about the basketball game next week.”

Oh right. The game. That was huge, right?

Shay looked around. Signs and posters reading “ _Atrous High Black Lions_ ” and “ _Go lions_!” littered the walls. This team was important to the school, more so than Shay had realized. She hasn’t attended a school that has been this spirited about one of their sports teams.

They moved further through the hall until they reached the cafeteria, where they stood in line for their food, and then made their way to an empty table in silence.

“Listen,” Shay said as she took her seat, “This musical is something that I’m... _really_ excited about. The songs are super cool and I’ve been like- standing around in my room practicing for it. It’s really fun, so...”

Allura slumped into a chair and listened. “Yes?” Shay could tell that Allura knew where this was going.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do the scholastic decathlon _and_ the musical… as well as get used to a new school so quickly. I’m sorry, Allura.”

Allura’s shoulders sank a little. “Are you sure?”

“I mean, my schedule would be crazy!” She slumped slightly in her seat.

Allura’s eyes darted down to her food, like they did when she was thinking.

She pursed her lips before looking up.

“A schedule?” She said, voice full of implication. “I could… try and make a schedule for you so you could get in practice for both things..?”

Shay rested her elbows on the table. She would do that for her? She hadn’t known Allura for long, but there was no way she doubted her ability to do it. She could already picture Allura handing her an effective, comprehensive, color-coded timetable, which she could then tape to her wall.

“You would… want to do that?” She asked.

Allura gave an enthusiastic nod, practically _giddy_ at the idea of creating a schedule for her.

“Yes! If it helps you manage time better!” She pulled out her phone, “Here, give me your number so you can tell me everything you have to do.”

Shay had never seen anyone get so excited over an itinerary.

“Wow…” Shay didn’t exactly have words, “Thank you so much.”

Allura was really dedicated. She was definitely certain that she needed Shay on her team. Somebody who enjoyed working and learning like Allura did, wasn’t in any way, someone to ignore.

If Shay’s skills were what she needed to succeed, then that’s what she would give her.

* * *

 

Hunk sat alone at his and Keith’s usual lunch table. He’d heard his name whispered a few times that day, and usually that would have warned him away from any bold decisions, but this time it was spurring him on to not give up.

And remarkably, there was nothing inside him that was telling him to do so. He was confident. He had arranged to meet with Shay and Pidge after practice to rehearse some of the songs. Hunk wanted to make time for both basketball and the musical, and luckily the others’ schedules intertwined well with his.

There was nowhere his worries could take him that wouldn’t lead right back back to those girls.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned.

“Hey,” It was Keith, one arm carrying his lunch tray and the other holding his phone, which he shoved in Hunk’s face. “What is this?” He asked.

Hunk looked at the phone screen. It was a picture of the call back flyer that had been posted on the bulletin boards.

The flyer that read Hunk and Shay’s names above Nyma and Lance’s.

“Uhhh…” Hunk wasn’t sure how to respond. “Yes?”

Keith down sat across from him. “You’re actually gonna do this?” He asked, pocketing his phone.

He looked right at Keith, “Yeah, I am.” and gave him an honest answer. “Y’know, I sang karaoke in front of people for the first time on new year’s eve and it was awesome.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

Keith frowned and fiddled with the red knit scarf around his neck. “You sure this won’t distract you from practice? Besides, it’s… it’s a musical, Hunk.”

Hunk raised his eyebrows and took a bite of his sandwich.

“A _musical._ ” Keith said the word like it was dirt on his lips.

“Hey.“ Hunk said and swallowed his mouthful. “I’m excited about this. The drama club is _cool_ , okay? Everyone there is nice and smart. I like ‘em a lot. If I want to do it I’m gonna do it. Now drink your milk.”

“Yeah?” Keith begrudgingly picked up his milk carton, “Well don’t call me when the _mountain lion_ tears your eyes out.” He drank through the plastic straw and scowled up at something.

Hunk followed his gaze and saw Nyma leaning over the railings on the second floor, staring across the room and out of the large windows. She looked pensive, and seemed to be twisting a bracelet around on her wrist. She was lost in thought.

Nyma.

Another person that intrigued him to theater. She had danced and sung her way across Atrous High’s auditorium stage for almost three years, and her experience and efforts shone through as she performed.

And at the same time, she had excellent grades. So it clearly wasn’t the only thing she dedicated herself to.

Hunk heard Keith clear his throat, which drew his attention back to the dark-haired boy sitting across from him.

“So,” His arms were crossed and he smirked as he leaned back in his chair. “Who’s this Shay girl?”

Hunk felt his face light up instantly at the question.

* * *

 

**Pidge (14:20 pm)**

hey what time is it there?

are you even awake?

**Matty (14:20 pm)**

10:20

PM*

You good lil sis? wyd

**Pidge (14:21 pm)**

eating food before class im bored

we did the auditions a few days ago!!

**Matty (14:22 pm)**

oh yeah ?

**Pidge (14:22 pm)**

yeah there were a few good ppl and then nyma and lance knocked it out of the park again

**Matty (14:23 pm)**

Ughhhh

**Pidge (14:24 pm)**

yeahhhhh

also there was one of the black lions team players and a girl who just started here

Hunk n Shay

they were,,, so awesome i already love them

**Matty (14:25 pm)**

The only reason they’re awesome is bc the music you make is awesome

**Pidge (14:27 pm)**

thanks man <3

**Matty (14:27 pm)**

All good

uh i

gotta go one of my friends is tryna break into my dorm room??? wtffff katie help

**Pidge (14:28 pm)**

can’t help camebridge is too far

**Matty (14:29 pm)**

fOR THE LAST TIME IT’S CAMBRIDGE

ONLY ONE E

IM

**Pidge (14:30 pm)**

im never gonna remember

matt

**Pidge (14:32 pm)**

matt ?

**Pidge (14:35 pm)**

I can’t believe Matthew Holt is fucking dead.

**Matty (14:39 pm)**

STOP TELLING EVERYONE IM DEAD

* * *

 

The day drew to a close. Hunk and Keith walked through the school halls in silence, tossing a basketball back and forth between them, as they made their way to the bus stop outside. Keith would only wait for Hunk’s bus with him for a little while, he and his mom lived only a few blocks from the campus.

And of course Hunk’s thoughts were nagging him as they walked.

“Hey Keith?” He said, his voice small, but the hall echoed around.

“Yeah?” Keith put the ball under his arm so he could open the main doors. Resuming the little game once they were outside, cold, crisp winter air flooding over Hunk’s skin.

“You’re not…” Hunk spun the ball around in his gloved hands before throwing it back again. “ _Actually_ judging me for the musical, are you?”

Keith caught the ball and looked at Hunk. Eyes narrowed slightly, observing him.

“Because…” Hunk continued, “I can’t really tell.”

“Hunk,” Keith stopped walking. “No way?” He said it like it was obvious. “It’s… unexpected, for sure. But it’s not something I would… keep you from doing.”

He looked down at the ball in his hands. “As long as it doesn’t throw you off your game. ‘Cause that’s the only thing that I’m thinking about.”

Once he finished, he continued the walk to the bus stop, and Hunk followed suit.

Hunk nodded. His attention span was far from flawless, so he understood Keith’s concern.

“I’ll… try to balance it.” Hunk looked up to the darkening sky, going through the ensuing tasks. He counted them on his fingers and thought out loud. “Practice… rehearsals… studying…”

“Making time for your _girlfriend_.” Keith chimed in with the same tone of voice.

“Yeah…” Hunk realized what happened about five seconds too late. His attention snapped back to Keith, who was looking like the smug bitch he was. “I mean, no! She- she’s not my girlfriend! Just uh- a super talented… nice person… ugh.” He squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks ablaze.

Keith chuckled a dumb chuckle. “Seriously though, you don’t have to worry.” He gave him a pat on the back.

“Thanks, Keith.” He said. “So, you gonna help rehearse my lines with me?”

Keith side eyed him. “Don’t push it.”

* * *

 

Shay woke up the next day to a file text from Allura.

**Allura (1:59 am)**

Here you go!!

_[Link Sent]_

**Shay (6:34 am)**

_[Link Received]_

It was a word document, containing a pretty, color-coded timetable. Exactly what she’d expected.

The schedule included times for rehearsing, studying, lunch breaks, and all her classes. It actually didn’t look like much now that she saw it charted out.

And damn if it didn’t make Shay’s heart soar.

She sipped some morning coffee as her mind ran like a roadmap. Allura had welcomed her without hesitation into the science club like no one had ever done for her before. She’d showed her around the lab, introduced her to the decathlon team members, and supported her decision to participate in the musical. She was even helping her out of her own kindness to allow Shay to partake in two activities she liked.

Allura was truly _dedicated_ to this club. In every form of the word.

**Shay (6:40 am)**

Thank you so much! This is so pretty and great thank u!

**Allura (6:41 am)**

No problem! It was fun to make.

I have to leave in a second but real quick how much do you know about politics in the UK?

Because the PM just did something FOOLISH and I don’t like it

**Shay (6:43 am)**

Not much but I predict a rant so tell me about it later?

**Allura (6:44 am)**

Yep!!

Shay smiled at her phone. She was going to treat her to the best looking muffin in the cafeteria later. Wow.

As she printed out a couple copies of the timetable, she realized Allura had sent it to her at two o’clock in the morning. Maybe ten cups of coffee would do more for her than a muffin...

* * *

 

Not much had changed since the audition or the flyer. Hunk thought his classmates - his teammates - would actively be trying to warn away from the theater department. But they were kind and supportive, some more so than others. After his conversation with Keith he felt more confidence in his decision.

He’d figured the usual from homeroom that day. The students filtered in and he waved and said hello to those he may have missed over the last week.

He was turning around in his chair to send a smile to Shay, (or Pidge, whoever he saw first), when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Hunk turned to see Rolo, who sat to his right, trying to get his attention. “I got something for you.”

Rolo pulled his hand from behind his back and in his palm, was a small cardboard box.

“I heard you were doing this musical thing - which is super cool, by the way - so I made you something.”

“What is this?” Hunk asked, opening the cute little box.

Rolo wore a coy smile. “A homemade cupcake.”

He looked up, and blinked about five times. “A cupcake? You bake?”

“Yeah, it’s not something I usually tell people I do. But I thought ‘hey, if our team captain can say that he sings and dances or whatever, I can support him with what I do.’”

Hunk unwrapped the treat from the packaging. It was a vanilla cupcake, and over the base white icing, was a black music note.

Hunk’s heart was so full. He smiled wide at the cupcake, it widening further when he looked up to his teammate.

“Rolo… this is great. Thank you.” He stood from his seat wrapped Rolo in a big hug.

He really felt the support.

Carefully wrapping the cake back up, Hunk barely registered Coran’s briefing the class as his mind flashed to somebody he wanted to talk to.

* * *

 

**Hunk (11:29)**

Hey Shay

Ever been to the roof?

* * *

Shay followed the signs that read “ _Biology Club Greenhouse/Roof_ ” through the hallways that a few days ago, felt much too big, but now? She felt she fit in them just fine.

She wasn’t entirely sure where she was going, but as she wandered up a metal staircase, sunlight bled through slits in an overhead covering once she reached the roof, and she knew she was in the right place.

Shay was on the roof that was veiled with plants, winter flowers, and vines climbing up pergolas that obscured her view of the sky. Green stems and spilled soil littered the floor. She didn’t know who would have tended this garden over the holiday, but the garden was as green as it could be.

Her eyes passed over the expansive greenery, and then eventually landed on Hunk, who sat on a set of steps leading up to an elevated part of the deck, holding a small cardboard box in his hands.

A little out of breath from climbing the stairwell, she sighed.

“It’s beautiful!”

His smile was soft as he watched her make her way towards him. “Yeah, it is.”

She sat on the step beside him.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, Just kind of… confused.” He looked down at the box in his hands.

“Confused?”

He nodded, his head turned downwards so the pieces of hair that had escaped from his orange headband fell over his brown eyes. “I expected all my friends to laugh at me for the musical. Nobody on the team ever even acknowledged the drama club, I figured they’d be on my case. But they’ve all been… supportive. I mean, look at this-” he swiftly opened the box and unwrapped its contents, revealing the most adorable cupcake Shay had ever seen.

“Oh my god, what?” She said, smiling through her words.

“One of the Black Lions’ power forwards, Rolo, baked it for me.”

Shay’s eyes widened and she looked at Hunk.

“I know!” He said, and smiled softly at the cake before closing the box.

Shay shared his smile.

“Y’know, Allura made me a little schedule so could make time for the musical and the decathlon.”

“The head of the science club?”

“Yeah, look-” Shay reached into her bag and rifled through until she found the colorful sheet of paper. She pulled it out and handed it to him.

“Woah.” He looked it over, “Well, this is thorough. How long did it take her to make this?”

“I don’t know but I’m pretty sure she finished it at two o’clock in the morning,”

“Yikes. She better not work herself to death.” He handed it back.

“People have been more confidence to admit things about themselves that are… unconventional.”

Hunk’s eyes wandered out to where green vines climbed over a series of fences. Shay tried not to focus on how their knees were almost touching.

“That’s a good thing, right?” She asked, her eyes searching his face for any more concerns.

“Of course it is. So I… don’t understand why… I’m still so nervous.”

Shay thought for a second. Hunk was amazing. He deserved to be more assured of himself.

“I’m nervous, too.” She said, “Just think about how you felt on New Year’s. How you felt with Pidge.”

His eyes flitted to hers, and Shay noticed a spattering of freckles across his nose. He was really beautiful, wasn’t he.

“We auditioned for a reason.” She said, “You know, Coran saw something in us.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Aw boy. Yeah, _Coran_.”

Shay hoped that the longer she knew Hunk, the better she would become at understanding his jittery mind - if she ever could, since he barely seemed to understand it himself. From the second she spoke to him, she felt like she’d known him for ages. It didn’t feel childlike. It felt like something from one of her stories. Like they’d found one another from across universes, across millennia.

Shay’s mind tended to exaggerate situations and perspectives, but her heart never strayed too far from reality.

If she was right, Hunk was the same.

She looked away, at a little yellow flower peeking over the fence next to her, and then turned back to him. “Do you remember back in kindergarten? Where you’d meet a kid on the playground, and you’d immediately be best friends without knowing anything about each other? Because you didn’t have to be anything but yourself?”

Hunk quirked up an eyebrow. “Yeah..?”

“That’s what singing with you felt like.”

He blinked. A faint blush flared across his face.

 _Oh_... was that smooth? That wasn’t supposed to be smooth.

His expression softened. “I… know exactly what you mean.”

“I don’t think that I could… do it alone.” Said Shay. “I’m happy that… we have this chance, because I’ve never had the confidence. Or the motivation.” She intertwined her fingers in her lap. “I’m motivated now.”

“Me too.”

They were quiet. And they were still. Only the sounds of students chatting outside in the courtyard four floors below, birds chirping in the distance.

They were still until Hunk ripped a piece of cardboard off the box and used it to slice the cupcake in half for them to share. This boy was pure gold.

Once again, they were still.

Until the bell rang and they leapt up from the steps, hand in hand - something that Shay didn’t notice until Hunk let her go when they had to part ways.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the time chapter 7 is out season 7 will be out im so afraid
> 
> (small edits because i forgot to separate the scenes once i pasted it into ao3. ALSO I FORGOT TO S/O JENSON??? WTF HEY BUD)


	7. Gauai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *allura voice* the vld staff just did something FOOLISH and i don't like it
> 
> People look at Hunk and Shay from an outsider's perspective.

Pidge, with black coffee in her hand and her backpack slung over her shoulder, entered the music rehearsal room. The strong and clear acoustics of the room shrouded her footsteps in echoes as she walked towards the grand piano she was already itching to play.

She had about ten minutes until Hunk arrived to rehearse. The call back was exactly a week away. She’d learned how to write and learn entire songs in less time than that during the music production courses she’d taken the last two summers. So that wasn’t something to stress about. Pidge was more easy going than that.

The old piano stool creaked quietly under her weight as she sat down. She rested her backpack on her lap as she rummaged through to get to the sheet music.

Once the pages were correctly arranged and placed on the stand, she placed her fingers over the ivory keys, ready to play through it once to familiarize herself, like she’d done the night before.

She played the soft intro of the song and it was as if she slipped helplessly into the music herself. Her head and shoulders swayed back and forth with the music. It was one of those songs where the fact that she’d written and composed it still had her in disbelief. She was proud of her work, she just wished she was more confident in the… performance side of her passion.

The door to the rehearsal room opening and closing drew her attention from her thoughts and her fingers from the keys.

“Sounding good, Pidge!” Hunk approached the piano and looked around, taking in the room - the instruments, the large windows. “It’s awesome in here. This is where you do all the work.”

“Well,” Pidge replied, lacing her fingers together and stretching them until they cracked. “Not _all_ the work. I make most of the music at home. But I do like writing in here.”

“That’s cool.” Hunk settled his bag on the floor. “Is Shay joining us?” He asked.

Pidge shook her head. “No, not today. Apparently one of the girls in the science club with her - Allura, I think - made her a whole schedule for the week so she can rehearse and study and not lose track of time. I’d die for one of those.”

“Oof, you and me both.”

“Alright, should we start?” Pidge wriggled her fingers above the keys, ready to play again.

Hunk leaned against the piano. “Yup. Now I listened to the little samples online-”

“-Oh, you found those?” Maybe Pidge should have given the link to them sooner.

“Yeah, it’s awesome - but it’s just instrumentals so I’m not… _really_ sure how the… _uh…_ the-”

“ _Vocals.”_

Hunk snapped his fingers. “Yeah! That’s it. I’m not sure how they should go… so… you couldn’t play it for me once now, could you?”

Pidge relaxed her shoulders. “Sure.” She said. Time to sing in front of… another person. Hooray.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and played the delicate intro of the song, which seemed to completely set her in motion. Her head swayed. And her mind steadied.

“ _We’re soarin’... flyin’...”_

 

* * *

 

The next few days involved Hunk accustoming himself with the song, learning every note until they were etched into his brain, and being surprised when he never got sick of it. Hunk couldn’t believe that a young girl from Atrous High had written such an amazing song. It was the type of song you heard on the radio, that you heard over and over because it was on every possible chart in the world. If Hunk knew anything about music, which was still unreliable, he knew that Pidge was something extraordinary.

Sheet music, however, still eluded him. He could _kind of_ see what was happening on the page in correlation to what he was singing, but he found it was more help to just sing along to it as many times as he could without any notation. Pidge read it like a pro, so maybe he would put in the time and effort to learn more.

He’d also been introduced to the theater department’s choreographer, a bright-spirited man named Adam, who wandered into the rehearsal room investigating the noise. According to Pidge, of all of the performing arts students, he seemed to show a slight favoritism towards Lance and Nyma in particular. Although, Hunk could see his side, considering the pair’s obvious dedication and acclaim.

The best part of rehearsals, though? When Shay joined them.

When they took their places at opposite sides of the piano, going through the song over and over, watching each other with soft smiles. When she swayed her head to the beat of the song and the pieces of hair that barely touched her shoulders shook with the movement. When she made it funny, emphasizing lyrics with hand gestures and charades, earning a little glare from Pidge - which promptly dissipated into a smile.

Not to mention Hunk’s appreciation for music as a whole had become something much stronger. There’s no way he’d listen to a plain ballad on the radio now and not think through the process the writer and the performers must have undergone to create the track. And probably wonder what else they did since he had no experience with the recording and producing side of music and he only knew what Pidge had told him during breaks. There was so much more to the industry and the artists he’d heard of but never fully understood. He could finally fathom what the hell went down during the process of creating a song.

The weekend followed, and brought with it a little rush of anxiety that he may waste his time, forget to rehearse. But Pidge and Shay soon settled his nerves with the reminder that they were both concerned of the same thing. So over those two days, they made each other work. They created a group chat and all rehearsed at the same time, separately, reporting to each other on their progress. It was all very cute. Hunk was super proud of them.

He’d really thrown himself into this.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, Lance’s sleepy legs carried him across the campus grounds and he could hear music echoing throughout the halls before he’d fully pushed open the door leading to the performing arts wing of the school.

In his arms he held a heap of sheet music - a duet from the first act which he’d attempted to transpose higher to fit his and Nyma’s voices. Music theory wasn’t his strong suit but he still tried to practice and test himself as much as he could, since that’s the only way he could ever really embed any information into his brain.

He was pretty confident with his transposition of the piece, but he wanted to check with Pidge who seemed to read sheet music as if it were a first language.

The light piano music that met the sound of Lance’s footfalls grow louder and clearer with every step he took towards the rehearsal room at the end of the hallway. An eyebrow quirked, he drew nearer to the doors.

Music rang through the corridor with an echo that intrigued him to the doorway like a sailor being enthralled by a siren’s melody.

Pressing his ear up against the door, he let his shoulder bag swing back and forth at his hips as his eyes widened at what he heard.

The duet from the second act. The bridge. Hunk and Shay’s harmonies.

And they were _killing it._

Their voices sounded otherworldly. Lance couldn’t believe it. He’d never heard them sing and he suddenly understood why they were given a call back without officially auditioning.

Lance’s mind flashed to Nyma. She wouldn’t be happy, sure, but it’s not as if she didn’t appreciate talented people when they were more suited to a role. She was passionate and headstrong, but she knew when to back down.

He stood up straight, his hands against the door. He’d figured Pidge was down here, he wanted to talk to her but now he didn’t want to disturb them.

Nevertheless, what Lance _wanted_ to do was entirely different to what he _ended up_ doing - which was cracking open the door and poking his head through. And what he saw had laughter threatening to bubble out of his chest.

He saw Hunk, dancing and twirling Shay around, both belting the words into microphones made of pens, as Pidge rocked the backing out on the piano while… _headbanging?_

Lance had never seen anything like this before. They were unapologetically silly, jumping around, emulating the lyrics with exaggerated gestures like they were already performing the song for an audience. It was as if the room was built for these three people and nobody else.

If love was something visible. If love looked like anything… it looked like this.

_“We're runnin', climbin'..._

_To get to the place to be all that we can be…”_

All the while, their harmonies were flawless. You didn’t get this type of capability and flair by not working hard.

 _Best to leave them to it,_ he thought.

Lance didn’t fully close the door, lest he give away his position. He crawled away from the door, silent against the laughter and chatter from the rehearsal room.

He’d talk to Pidge another time.

 

* * *

 

The first practice of the semester that Hunk missed was on a Monday afternoon, which Keith noticed, and was not by any means alarmed by.

Hunk, for the last week, balanced his time for both practice and rehearsals better than expected and had consistently gushed to Keith about what went down. Not that Keith had any idea what he’d been talking about, but he talked about it with an enthusiasm he hadn’t seen in Hunk for a while, and whoever this Pidge person was, they were apparently talented enough to have him jabber on about harmonies and diction. Whatever the hell they were.

The squeak of sneakers on the wooden floor of the gym was enough music for Keith any day.

A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, beneath the hair that fell in front of his eyes, the air thick with diligent energy. He felt his feet dart around under him as he swiftly dribbled the basketball around Rolo as he heard instructions and cries of support from Shiro at the side of the court.

He was hardly aware of his footwork anymore - he’d always had a natural control over that aspect of playing. His weaknesses lay more in the… _temper_ department. Although those troubles tended to surface during actual games instead of practices.

Keith hadn’t missed a shot so far this practice, and he felt cautionary glares at his back as felt himself getting too smug for comfort.

“Ten seconds, Lions!” Shiro shouted from somewhere to Keith’s left.

Unfortunately, that smugness got the better of him as he went for a three-point field goal before the imitation small forward, Sajag, just about snagged him in the shoulder which sent his aim way off at the wrong time. His shoulders sank and he groaned as the ball sailed passed the basket.

Throughout the court, he heard teasing calls from his fellow players and, with the last few seconds remaining, yielded to the exhausted ache in his limbs

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a big, sweaty hug, which he strongly protested against as he tried to slip from their grip.

“Hey!” His voice was slightly muffled against Rolo’s arms, “Get the- get off me!”

Rolo leaned down behind Keith’s ear, “ _Airbaaaall_ …” He drawled, dragging out the word with a low and teasing voice.

“Shut up,” He pushed Rolo away before feeling a hand ruffle his hair, which he just ignored as the ball was tossed back and forth until it landed in his hands, which he began to twirl and spin around. He moved with the team towards the exit to the sound of Shiro’s voice instructing them to prepare and practice as much as possible before the game on Friday, as well as the regular cheers of praise.

Keith barely registered Shiro’s words, since his attention was pinned to the large figure running into the gym.

A few paces ahead of Keith, Rolo called, “Hey, team captain! Where you been?”

Hunk’s brown eyes met Keith’s, apologetic and sheepish. A handful of players gave him a few pats on the back, half encouraging, half ribbing.

Keith stopped in front of him. “You okay?” He asked, pushing the ball into Hunk’s hands.

Hunk nodded, clearly not happy with his time management. “I’m sorry,” He said, “We kinda hit a breakthrough with the song and-”

“No worries. It’s not me you have to worry about.” Keith gestured over to the benches where Shiro’s eyes seemed to bore into Hunk’s back, expression unreadable. Was he mad? Was he tired?

Hunk lowered his voice, eyes darting from Shiro to Keith. “Am I gonna die?”

He shook his head. “Good luck, I guess.”

Keith walked towards the exit, leaving Hunk alone with Shiro. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the coach get to his feet and make his way to Hunk.

This wasn’t the first time that Hunk had missed a Black Lions’ practice, but it was the first of the semester. It wasn’t as if he missed because he wanted to, his time was just disordered. Besides, the Black Lions weren’t exactly the most well-organized team in the world.

If Hunk explained everything to Shiro as well as he had to Keith, coach should understand - being the most understanding person Keith knew.

Keith heard Shiro say Hunk’s name, in a tone that was firm but patient, as he entered the changing rooms. The sound of the door closing behind him silenced their voices talking from inside the gym.

He sighed and pulled the hair tie from his mess of a mullet. He slumped onto one of the benches in between the rows of lockers, next to Aitan, a center player, who let out an exaggerated groan of exhaustion.

Meka, a point guard standing in front of Keith, spoke as he whipped off his black jersey. “You think Hunk’s gonna get in trouble?”

“Doubt it.” Rolo said from somewhere behind Keith. “It’s only one practice and he’s been great so far.”

“Does anyone else, like-” Jiles, a swingman who’d played as a power forward that afternoon, said through grunts of effort while pulling off his sneakers, “-really respect Hunk in a weird way for being so- ugh- cool about this musical thing?”

He received sounds of affirmation from every direction of the room.

Keith furrowed his brow and looked down at his lap.

They were really accepting it this easily?

Keith had only thought about the idea of Hunk being in a musical for a few minutes before he got over the initial confusion, but he’d expected the rest of the team to be a little bothered by the news. But they were accepting it like it was just any old thing.

He didn’t give the guys enough credit.

These team members were some of the most respectful and trusting people he’d ever met.

They’d given Keith time to get used to being on a team during Freshman year, they’d helped give Rolo the support he’d needed when he came out as transgender, and they were never crude or insulting to each other in any way, shape or form.

There was never any hostility. Keith, at first, was anxious about playing in a large group of people and working with others when he was so reserved and reckless and antisocial. He had no way of knowing how to correct that part of himself, and no way of knowing what to expect from others.

At the start of Freshman year, Keith got used to the seat in the back of the classroom, the corner of the room, the lonely space in the cafeteria, out of sight, away from cliques and commotion. But one day, as he sat hunched over on a bench in the courtyard, eating lunch alone, a boy, much taller and wider than him, approached him with a bright smile, asking if he could take a seat.

For the first fourteen years of his life, it would always take Keith a few months of knowing somebody to let them in. To trust them. But with this boy - Hunk, he called himself - it took about ten minutes. Probably because he’d asked Keith if he played basketball - he'd answered yes, and they signed up for the Atrous High team together, nervous but eager.

It was the right decision. They knew that the second they met Coach Shirogane.

If it weren’t for Hunk and Shiro, Keith would probably still be sitting on that bench, bitter and lonely.

He was drawn from his thoughts by bubbly laughter. He caught sight of one of the team’s swingmen, Benroy, doubled over with a fit of giggles - a rare thing indeed, for someone who was usually stoic with dignity. He leaned against the lockers as Nimuel, a peaceful boy and a damn good shooting guard, gazed at him as if he was pure treasure.

Another thing Keith appreciated about his team, most of them were pretty damn gay.

Waylin, point guard and the Black Lions’ resident joker, crept closer and danced around the two lovebirds. “Third wheel coming through! Choo-choo!” He sang, banter tingeing his British accent.

Keith was too curious to stay for the impending antics and joking. He got to his feet and headed back towards the gym’s entrance from the corridor outside the locker rooms.

The noise of his team muted when he reached the gym doors. He moved closer and listened. He heard soft voices, one was Hunk’s, and one was definitely not Shiro. No, this voice was female.

All the lights were off in the corridor he was in, so they wouldn’t see him or the door open if he was quiet.

Interested, Keith opened the door a crack and peered through.

He saw Hunk standing just outside the free-throw lane, and a few feet away from him, stood a girl.

A messy bob of dark hair, an olive green sweater, and a form equal to Hunk in height. Yup. This was undeniably the Shay that the team captain had been raving to Keith about all week.

“So, this is your real stage, huh?” She said, catching the basketball Hunk tossed to her in her arms.

“Pretty much,” He said, the large room carrying his voice in echoes. “This is where I shine.” He gestured all around him.

Shay stepped back and took a free-throw.

Keith didn’t know if Shay had any experience with basketball, but considering Hunk has never told him whether or not she did, he was impressed that it drifted elegantly into the basket.

“Hey!” Hunk said, his voice light with amazement. “I thought you didn’t play.”

He crossed his arms and watched her dash forward to grab the ball, a huge smile spreading across her face. She held the ball to her chest and made her way back towards him.

“Just a hoop set up in my friend’s garage a couple years ago.” She held the ball up in front of Hunk’s face and gently touched it to his nose three times. “ _Boop-boop-boop._ ” She muttered through a smile. He seized the ball before she could boop him again and booped her back.

That was... offensively cute.

“What got you into basketball?” Shay asked and stood back to watch Hunk practice.

“Kind of the same as you,” he said, taking a shot. “Played with my dad and my sister in the backyard when we got home from school - and my brother before he moved away. We’ve watched every FIBA world cup game together for the last seven years. My sister’s on a team but it’s more of a hobby for her. She wants to be a painter.”

Shay stood with her hands linked behind her back, listening attentively.

“What’s your family like?” She asked, her voice quiet but magnified by the echoes of the room.

He glanced over at her tossing the ball over in his hands once. “They’re… cool. Supportive. A little crazy. Most of my extended family’s in California.” He took another shot. “What about yours?”

“Just me, my parents and my brother. My grandma lives uptown, and I think I have an aunt that lives in Monterrey, but other than that it’s just us.”

Keith stopped listening. He closed the door and stepped back. It may not have been terribly personal, but he was still eavesdropping on a conversation that was not his own.

He straightened turned and made his way back to the changing room. As much as he tried, he couldn’t shake their talk from his mind. It wasn’t what they said or what they talked about, it was _how_ they spoke. They were so relaxed and comfortable around each other. Keith had seen Hunk around people he liked before, but he was usually cautious and mindful, all jitters and shaking hands, never allowing himself a glance.

However, with Shay, he talked like he was talking to Keith. Or to his family - just with more affectionate eyes and tender smiles.

Hunk was enchanted by her. Not in a way that distracted him, but in a way that had him working harder, that made him enjoy himself more, and that kept his nerves settled.

He didn’t know exactly how talented or special this girl was, but no matter what he knew, she was deeply special to Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gauai = "Attention" in Samoan.
> 
> this was one of my favourite chapters!! thank u for reading!!


	8. Like You're Running Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone isn't taking care of herself.

As she promised, Shay stayed true to her schedule. And if a space in the Tuesday column read that her time was to be spent studying in the science lab with her decathlon team, then that’s where she would be.

She was initially informed that this competition was a condensed version of a standard US Academic Decathlon - focusing more on mathematics and sciences, and rather than being held nationally, was only held statewide. Their team would be challenged by Brontide High’s science club; being examined against timed chemical equation tests, reaction analysis, and evaluating quantum mechanics.

Shay had plenty of experience with competitions of this caliber.

She allowed her attention to stray from the warm up questionnaire Mrs. Emerson had found online, and took a moment to watch her teammates, who all worked in silence.

Ida, a diligent and aloof tempered girl who spoke with a deep voice, ran a hand through her curly hair as she read over the texts with a furrowed brow, muttering under her breath in Faroese.

Gus, a pale boy who sat straight with a proud posture, bobbed his head along to the beat of the music he listened to through his earbuds, his pen drifting across the paper as his face conveyed little effort.

Alonsa, whose notes were spattered with tea stains and doodles - not unlike her tanned skin was spattered with freckles - looked between the question and the jottings on her notebook, thirsting for the answer that she knew was buried somewhere in the pages.

Fynn, a black visionary whose mood seemed to correlate with the weather, was not always in control of where his focus was placed - his hands rested on the desk, but his gaze strayed outside the window at the grey clouds overhead.

Pieces of Hisoka’s sky blue dyed hair fell over their eyes as they curled up on the small couch by the bookshelf, with a more laid-back disposition than their usual timid and distant tendencies, taking a break from blowing everyone’s minds with how quickly and suddenly they scribed onto a whiteboard.

Next to Hisoka was Romelle, whose hair cascaded around her as she sat huddled over, scrutinizing the form and two huge textbooks that lay on the coffee table, pencil in hand. Was she _writing_ in the margins of the book?

And Allura’s face, still elegant in the dull light the gloomy weather flooded into the room, expressed pure focus and concentration. When Allura worked, it seemed to set in motion an atmosphere that had everyone around her itching to research, write and study.

Allura solved problems quickly and she listened to what every member of the club had to say and she held a pen as if it were a tool for changing the world. She’d pulled Shay from a place of disorientation and into a room full of people who accepted her and her decision to pursue an interest that was a far cry from theirs. There was no other possible welcome to Atrous High that Shay could have asked for. Not to mention that her ears were now frequently blessed with Allura teaching her about UK politics through eloquent rants. Her passion for science and politics seemed to lay in a desire to discover, to lead, and to revive and rebuild parts of the world that had fallen into disrepair, figuratively or literally.

After only knowing her for little over a week, Shay could see that Allura Anderson was worth more than her weight in gold. She was vulnerable and restless, but competitive and strong willed. Driven and determined, yet kindhearted and precious.

Shay was aware she looked at life through a romanticized and fictive lens, and her perception of people tended to exaggerated traits and virtues in a way she couldn’t control. She’d tried to change that part of herself; she’d been afraid of what it might do to her, but after months of reflection and struggling to create, she understood that it was the abstract, magnifying part of her mind that made her writing and stories so complex and encouraging.

If Shay’s perspective wasn’t fooling her like she once feared, then Allura was something beloved and unparalleled.

Shay watched her work. Allura scribbled answers onto the questionnaire, crossed them out and rewrote them - eyebrows drawn together, lips pursed. Her half-lidded eyes flitted along the lines of text as her pen hovered above the paper, but under those eyes, were dark shadows. Shay could also make out a paleness in her face that wasn’t there when they’d met, as well as an ever-so-slight weary sway to her shoulders as she breathed. Was there something wrong? Was she sick?

Shay soon understood, when Allura yawned, long and hard.

Ah.

The scholastic decathlon, recruiting new club members, welcoming them, holding study and practice sessions, making sure the chemistry and math teachers are informed of all progress, keeping the club prepared for anything, creating schedules, homework, and new classes. It was all up to Allura.

The fact that Allura was making charts at two o’clock in the morning should have been enough indication that this girl’s sleep schedule wasn’t right. She wondered if anyone else in the club had noticed it.

She looked away and down at her questionnaire, bringing her pen down to write, realizing she hadn’t done so for about five minutes. If Allura’s work ethic lead to her looking like that, then she’d crumble by the end of the week.

Shay wasn’t sure what to think.

She finished the questionnaire and put it to one side, concern for Allura’s health only growing.

 

* * *

 

Lance and Nyma danced.

They danced until their legs were sore and their minds were numb.

_“Going for the glory…”_

They danced whether the routine was powerful leaps and elegant lifts or clumsy blunders and tangled limbs. They danced in Lance’s garage, Nyma’s living room, empty corridors, parks, the dance studios in school or downtown; anywhere that had a decent space.

_“We’ll keep stepping up…”_

They danced to tell stories, using their bodies to further a narrative, and connecting the audience to the characters through movements and body language. They danced because it was dancing that brought them together, and nothing could tear them apart.

_“And we just won’t stop…”_

Lance and Nyma worked in similar ways, each communicating wordlessly through nods and expressions, listening well, and being comfortable with critiquing the other.

The routine was fast - bachata swing style adjusted to befit the electropop tone of the song, which played as a practice track on a small speaker hooked up to Nyma’s phone - involving a lot of outstretching motions and hipwork. They flew through the routine and guided each other through every step, turn, spin, and glide.

_“‘Til we reach the top…”_

The outro of the song escalated to a climax - to which Lance swiftly placed his hands under Nyma’s rib cage, held her carefully, and raised her into a straight lift. Lance reclined his neck back, face to the sky. Nyma maintained a smooth even stance, holding her pose. Their sharp posture highlighting the power in the song’s closing.

_“Bop to the top!”_

Once the music had stopped, they were still. Silence passed, and Lance looked up at her and Nyma looked down at him. They made eye contact and broke out into smiles and laughter and Lance spun in place before lowering Nyma to the ground, tired and breathless.

Nyma staggered to the metal railings along the mirrored walls and leaned against them, while Lance just fell to the wooden floor, exhaling a loud, “ _Whoo!_ ” They were both exhausted.

“Okay,” Nyma spoke after a few minutes of quiet, “You’re better at choreography than me. Do you think this is okay?”

Lance rolled over onto his side to look at her, propping his weight on his elbow. He took a second and pretended to think.

“I think Adam hit the nail on the head. Look,” He sat up and excitedly started listing things off, counting them off his fingers. “We have moments to face each other and to face the audience, the style is represented well, it fits the characters’ chemistry, it’s upbeat and fast and awesome, it grabs attention..." He caught sight of himself in the large mirror behind Nyma and trailed off. He was gesturing excitedly, waving his arms around, highlighting his speech. He always had to move too much, didn’t he.

He dropped his arms from their emphasizing pose. “I do. I love it.” He said, voice quiet.

Nyma beamed and pushed herself up on the railings, standing properly. “As long as you think so. I trust you.” She held her hands out for Lance to take. He did so with a smile and she pulled him to his feet.

She always cared to listen to his ramblings.

“So,” she said, finally having caught her breath. “What have we got left to do? You have the list right?”

“Yep,” He dashed to his shoulder bag that lay on the floor a few feet away. “Okay we got-” He began once he’d rummaged through and pulled out his phone to start reading off the screen. “The dance; good. the song; good. the costumes - we still have to get those tailored, the fitting’s later today - and…” He scanned the list for unfinished items, “Uh, that’s it! We’re all good for Thursday.”

Nyma clapped her hands. “Eeee- yay!” She always got adorably giddy when a performance was coming together well. “This week has gone so fast and we’ve gotten so much done.”

“I was thinking that!” She put his phone into his pocket.

“If we can keep the hard work and the effort from last year, then when we’re seniors, we can-” Nyma trailed off. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling, her attention clearly on something she could hear rather than something she could see.

Lance was puzzled. “What-”

“Shh!” Nyma held up a finger, a sign for Lance to listen as well.

He heard it.

From maybe three rehearsal rooms away, the words weren’t clear, but he could recognize the melody. And more distinctly, he could recognize the voices.

Hunk and Shay.

Hunk’s low yet effective harmonies, and how they blended with the sweet tone of Shay’s voice.

Nyma looked straight at Lance. “Is that..?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling.

The amazed expression slipped from her face and she dropped her hand.

“They’re good.”

She spun around and reached to lift her phone and speaker from the wooden floor, like she hadn’t just learned of the talent Hunk and Shay possessed.

“They’re better than good, Nyma.”

“Hm.” She flicked her blond hair over her shoulder. “Shoddy technique, though.”

Lance looked at her like she was off her head. “What- Nyma, they sound awesome.”

“They’re still amateurs. I can hear it. Besides, basketball and Allura’s little chem crew wouldn’t exactly be _suited_ for stage performances.” She stated flippantly.

Nyma crouched down and slung her phone and small speaker into her purse before pulling it onto her arm. “Right-” she said, whipping around to face him, “The auditions are Thursday, and the basketball game and the scholastic decathlon are on Friday...”

Nyma was too wrapped up in forming a plan to hear Lance’s quiet groan. He was immediately done with her sudden pleased expression when the gears in her head clicked into place.

“Too bad all these events aren’t happening all on the same day.” She proclaimed, voice lilted with satisfaction. “At the same time.”

Lance let out a heavy sigh. He seemed to be spending his first couple weeks of school just reigning Nyma away from her paranoid and scheming tendencies.

It was always so hard for Lance to pinpoint why Nyma’s first instinct was to interfere when something didn’t go her way. Her family weren’t exactly the most ethical people, but she was aware when they stepped over the line, so why was she so stubborn in seeing it in herself?

Nyma was so used to auditioning unopposed in the drama club, another pair of performers that were talented to have a chance against them appearing out of nowhere must have been throwing her off. And if Nyma was confused, she tended to lash out by overthinking feelings she didn’t understand. He expected that, at least.

She was clever. Never took her plans far enough to do damage, and only the simple, harmless ones had ever really worked in her favor. Still, even when they didn’t, she always had an out if the ideas went south. Lance didn’t know how she did it.

One day, she was going to go overboard and lose painfully.

He was already uneasy about whatever it was she’d formulated in her head.

Nyma sauntered towards the exit of the studio and Lance, like he did in most of his life, followed close behind her.

 

* * *

 

Hunk kept his footsteps light as not to disturb the quiet of the library. Anyone who said that the library was boring and pointless just because they did all their work late and sloppily were _wrong_ and made Hunk mad.

His hands explored the colorful spines of books on computers and technology. All full of information useful to his elective of choice that was at his disposal anytime, which he appreciated immensely. He always found it more fun to research from books rather than the internet, make notes and fact-check later. It took a lot longer but made studying enjoyable for him.

He made his way to the seating area once he’d chosen two textbooks. As he scanned for a seat, he saw something he hadn’t expected to.

Allura sat at the large table usually used for study groups, but she sat alone. Alone with two gigantic textbooks, a small laptop, pens and pencils, and a fierce energy with which she took notes.

Hunk hadn’t seen much of her over the last week, but he recognized her.

He didn’t want to distract her too much, but he wanted to say hello. He walked over and gave her a little wave.

“Hey!” He said, voice bright but quiet.

Her gaze lifted up to him and for a second, she didn’t seem to register who he was.

“Hi..?” Then her eyes lit up. “Oh, Hunk! Shay’s- yes, hello. Sorry I’m just a bit-” She gestured to the study supplies in front of her.

“-swamped?” He finished.

She laughed. “Yes. Oh!” She wasn’t really keeping her voice down. “How are you liking rehearsals?” Her thoughts were definitely scattered.

“Oh, they’re going great!” He took a seat when she motioned for him to do so. “That schedule you made for Shay really helped clear things up and it’s just- everything’s going so well. Thank you.”

“Oh well, I’m glad I could help. She talks a lot about what happens and the progress you two make. It’s very sweet.”

“It’s, uh... definitely out of my comfort zone.”

“I’m sure you’re doing well.”

“Thanks, Allura. Uh…” Hunk’s eyes trailed across the desk and behind Allura’s laptop he spied about three or four empty takeout coffee cups. Did she drink all that herself?

“Are all those _yours_?” He asked, curiosity beating out general social custom.

Allura looked at the cups guiltily. “Oh. Yes. I just… didn’t get any sleep last night. I’ve barely been able to work all day.”

Hunk’s brow furrowed, and he was reminded of what Shay had told him, about Allura having created her schedule early in the morning.

He looked at her now, overworked and heavy-eyed. This was a girl he didn’t know very well at all, a girl he’d passed in the hallway only a few times, who’d ran into detention begging Shay to join the science club.

And he could see months of exertion and sleepless nights in her face.

He excused himself and left her to her studying, as much as he didn’t want to. That little chat had probably been the closest thing to a break she’d taken in a long time.

It was only the second week, no-one should be looking like a zombie just yet.

 

* * *

 

**Hunk (15:54 pm)**

hey i just saw allura properly for the first time since last monday

Is she okay? she looked exhausted

**Shay (15:56 pm)**

Oh my god okay

I was looking at her earlier and she looked really bad

she’s been working so hard on everything

she hasn’t rested.

**Hunk (15:59)**

I’ve never seen anyone so tired and worn out

She had like four empty coffee cups with her.

**Shay (16:00 pm)**

oh god

she’s so fantastic it’s not fair for her to be this unhealthy.

I’ll try and talk to her

She works so hard on everything

**Hunk (16:03 pm)**

It’s not good she’s gonna have a breakdown

**Shay (16:04 pm)**

alright

I can’t let that happen.

 

* * *

 

Pidge supposed she had made a small home for herself in Atrous High’s auditorium. Evidence of this being how comfortable she felt there, the notes she put up for herself, and the number of times she’d slept through lunch breaks, passed out over the piano.

She’d gotten used to the dim lighting, the rich acoustics in which the large room laced every sound, and regular small talk with Adam, who every now and then, came in to see how everyone in the auditorium was working.

She often stayed late after school to practice alone. Singing her heart out to an empty room was very much the embodiment of her comfort zone. Playing her pieces for anyone other than her family gave her jitters and anxiety. Stage fright affected her just as much as any other performer except on her end it didn’t really matter. She was a composer, not a singer.

On Tuesday afternoon, however, the room was significantly quiet. Pidge sat at the piano as she marked and wrote suggestions in the margins of the bundle of sheet music Lance had dropped off the day before. The song he and Nyma were performing had been transposed higher. She’d given them the theory sheets already but Lance wanted to try and transpose something himself. So, he’d given it a shot and showed it to Pidge who promised to look it over when she had a spare moment. He’d done alright, considering it was his first attempt.

Just as Pidge was marking down the symbols for whole and half rests, she heard the backstage door open which startled her. By instinct, she ducked her head down so she wouldn’t be seen.

She heard two voices and three sets of footsteps. Poking her head out from the side of the piano, she saw Nyma rapidly speaking to Coran as she walked with Lance following behind her.

Pidge only picked up a few details from what she was saying, but she heard the words “call back” and “Friday”.

Eventually, Coran spoke as he looked over a clipboard, volume carrying his voice better than Nyma’s. “You need an extra day?” He asked, his brow furrowing incredulously as he turned to them both. “But you two are always the most prepared of everyone! How could you need more time?”

“There’s just a few kinks we have to work out for the choreography.” Nyma said, voice smooth yet emotive. “Besides, a little extra time would be beneficial to all the performers - don’t forget, there’ll be a lot of newcomers to the program.” Glib words continued to roll off Nyma’s tongue. From how Coran’s expression shifted, her attempt to convince him has clearly worked.

“Hmmm… you do make a good point.” His gaze moved from Nyma to Lance before he looked back down at the clipboard in his hand. “Yes, I might have to agree with you, Nyma.” He pulled a pen from behind his ear which Pidge swore hadn’t been there a second ago. “When now? Friday?”

Nyma nodded affirmingly.

“Very well.” He marked something on the board. “I appreciate your initiative. Now go rehearse.”

Lance and Nyma exited the way they came, the latter looking especially satisfied with herself. Coran retreated downstage behind the curtains, presumably to the desk he’d set up by the seating area.

Pidge straightened out her back. She knew what this meant.

Hunk and Shay’s commitments were both on Friday, so they wouldn’t present for the call backs, and they couldn’t audition for the musical.

Pidge had spent so much time with these people and they were so ready for that audition. They’d worked so hard over the last week, learning and rehearsing, and Nyma had snubbed all that work with the simplest of maneuvers.

Pidge leaned over the closed piano and rested her head in her hands.

“Fuck…” She sighed. Yeah, she could write a song. Yes, she could force two people new to theater to learn a piece in less than a week. And yes, she could create a score for a high school show in under two months, but Nyma could do more.

Nyma was ingratiatory, and there was nothing a Junior year composer could do to change that.

 

* * *

 

_A ten-thousand year slumber. Grief and trauma from something over which she no longer had control. Flashbacks of fire and war and death. Lasers firing. Smoke and flames. A moment’s reprieve and what would soon blossom into kinship. Lions. A castle crumbling around a crystal. Someone standing outside a broken down ship. It’s you - I know you - I care for you. Jetting through a hazy green fog to get to a dying planet full of life. “I won’t give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances.” All could hear her. No energy. She’d helped them. Tea with her father, an occasion she knew was only pretend, and would not last forever. A star about to go supernova. Holding someone she loved dearly, until they shattered into nothing like glass. Was the automation his legacy, or could his legacy be her? Her friend leading her somewhere she knew he was petrified to go. He wasn't leaving her. “You have to.” Escaping. Confusion. Worry. Why was her guardian transforming so? Not trusting the person her friend swore saved him. He said she should be resting. She couldn’t rest. They asked where they were. “Exactly where we should be.” Is that who you are? Is that really what you are? Back on the green planet. “I’m sorry but I’ve come alone.” Anger. Understanding. He wasn’t one of them. He would never be one of them. “Please come back to us.” Running. Magic emitting from her hand in pink particles, that shone as brightly as a sun but didn’t dare blind her. Disorientation. “You will never destroy another innocent world.” Distress. Where had her friend gone? Why was her friend gone? You need not doubt yourself. A roar. A roar that called for her. Please accept me. Accepted  A distress signal. You look like him, but you are not my friend. I trust you. This is not what I wanted. You are not who I trusted. He is back. Her friend is back. A comet. I am the heart. Putting all their energy into something they barely understood. But we refused to die. We cannot trust you. I see you now. Perhaps I could trust you. I barely understand. I will help you. I trust you. Oriande. A white lion. Knowledge. Magic. Rushing through space to reach the person who had thrown her from the lightning’s path. “I owed you one.” We are alone. Kiss me. Confusion. Betrayal. Her friend… what happened to her friend? Madness. Fear. We’re not on the same side, but we will not destroy you. No, you will destroy yourself. The castle, her home, there one minute and gone the next. Her friend, lifeless and empty. She can help. Oriande taught her this. Energy rushing throughout her body. Life rushing through her soul, rushing through like water. This was her friend. She knew her friend, and this is him. I am so tired, but I am not afraid. We will not be afraid-_

Allura was ripped into consciousness, gasping for breath. She was in her bedroom.

It was a dream. All a dream.

Reality settled in. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. It had been a staggeringly vivid and specific dream. Flashes and visions of regret, love, fear and pride. She could have sworn she’d seen familiar faces, clad in armor and wearing all manner of expressions. Her legs ached like she had just ran miles and miles.

As she attempted to comb her way back through the dream, she forgot more and more of what she’d seen, but the feeling of waking from such an experience remaining in her body.

The images faded from her mind as quickly as they came. Never before had she dreamt something that felt so real.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the time on her alarm clock. _5 o’clock in the morning._ Her alarm wouldn’t go off for another hour and a half.

Allura groaned and looked over to where she’d left her finished homework at the foot of her bed. She done it all the night before and then passed out. Any energy from caffeine boosts she provided herself with throughout the day tended to hit her in the evening, instead of when she needed them.

Then her eyes landed on the outfit she’d hung on her closet door ready for that morning.

Okay.

_Might as well get up now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i picture nyma and lance's dancefloor chemistry to be a lot like these guys: https://youtu.be/udqBB0R5SPI?t=13  
> sassy and dorky energy for days
> 
> also bop to the top from 2006 is dicey at best so just imagine the original lyrics, tempo and melody but with the electro pop instrumentation (basically an imagine dragons song)
> 
> and i know that i could have given the Lions' or the scholastic team characters from the garrison in s7 but i wrote in all these guys before it came out and i like them too much (and fuck canon this is hsm)


	9. Preperations Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone interacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday: 1 day until the audition, 2 until the game and decathlon.
> 
> Alternative title: feelings are inconvenient.

“Right-” Shay’s mom closed the car door once she’d climbed into the driver’s seat, “Only one more day until the auditions! You excited?”

Shay settled into the passenger’s seat and placed her bag by her feet. “Yep!”

Her mama put the keys into the ignition and started the engine. “Got all your homework?”

“Yup.”

“Remember to enjoy yourself-”

“-I know,”

“And make sure you know all your words-”

“-Mama,” She stopped her as she pulled out of the driveway, “I’ve got it down. I’m actually… pretty confident about it.”

“Yeah? Singing in front of people?”

“I mean, it’ll just be the drama teacher and a few people from the club. No huge audiences, yet.”

Her mama began the drive to Atrous High. “It’s not like you,” She said, eyes on the road, but her expression pensive, “Not to be nervous. You weren’t exactly eased into this.”

Shay looked out at the clouded sky. “I guess not. People were really nice, though. Pidge taught me everything I need to know music wise, Allura helped me with keeping time, and Hunk always kept everyone going.”

“He’s the captain of the basketball team, right?” Shay nodded. “Your dad will like that. What’s the mascot?”

“Uhhh, a black lion.”

“Oh wow. Is it ugly?”

“No, it’s beautiful!”

Shay sighed and looked out the window. It was quite early to be heading out, but Allura usually stopped by a cafe down the street for coffee on the way to school and asked Shay the night before if she would like to join her, so her mama kindly dropped her off on her way to work.

With the days inching towards the scholastic decathlon, Allura was bound to be in a state of distress. Shay hoped she could talk to her about taking care of herself and putting her health first in the quiet environment of the cafe before school.

What’s more, there was always the possibility of Allura being stubborn, and if that was the case, Shay was going to need all the help she could get.

 

* * *

 

Hunk was _stressing,_ to say the gosh-hecking least.

Waking up Wednesday morning - the morning of the last day before the call back audition - seemed to set off alarms in his brain.

He rushed through getting dressed; tapped his fingers on the table all through breakfast and sat down with a pencil and notepad just drawing and doodling to calm himself down about twenty minutes before he left to catch his bus .

Eventually, as he stepped into the chilled air and began his walk to the bus stop, he found something that finally calmed his nerves. He put in earbuds and played some music, choosing a song at random.

_“They didn’t warn me…”_

The lyrics and vocals lifted most of the tension from his mood almost immediately.

_“When I was running wild…”_

He’d tried using instrumentals to calm his anxiety before but it had never really worked. It wasn’t even as if the song helped because it was distracting - he was still very much aware of the task ahead of him - the music just seemed to… shine a different light over it.

_“Dragons breathing fire in the backyard at night…”_

Hunk listened to the words, the singer’s voice was airy, yet delicately rough. He couldn’t even remember where he found this song.

_“We live in circles..._

_And it's so hard to breathe…”_

He knew he wouldn’t be this affected by just one song if it weren’t for the fact that music had been most of his company for the last week. Was he going to start looking at all songs differently?

_“Maybe the same old fears, what have we here?_

_Don't bring me down with you…”_

As he slowly became aware that auditioning meant more music, the alarms in the back of his mind quietened behind the wistful chorus.

Once the wait was over and the bus had arrived, he found a seat and pulled out his phone, remembering that he _did_ in fact have something to distract himself with.

**Hunk (8:22 am)**

Keith

My man

Question:

Does your mom ever like

Overwork herself?

Like staying up too late or pushing herself too hard

**Espresso boy (8:24 am)**

???????

uhhhhh sometimes

why??

**Hunk (8:24 am)**

Someone i know is working way too hard and i wanna help her out

I thought maybe you might have advice or something since your mom works

**Espresso boy (8:25 am)**

oh ok i get it

well with my mom there’s??? not really much i can do

if i think she’s stressed or tense i help her w/ everything on the weekend like cleaning or cooking

**Hunk (8:27 am)**

hdjfjdhfdasj keith you can’t cook

**Espresso boy (8:27 am)**

do you want my help or not?

**Hunk (8:28 am)**

yea i sure do just kidding i love you

do go on

 

* * *

 

The school bus pulled up in front of the Atrous campus, and from his window, he recognized the small crowd of people throwing a basketball around to be several members of his team.

He put his earbuds back in his bag once he’d jumped off the bus. Plato, a power forward, saw him and waved enthusiastically to him before Hunk had made his way over.

Rolo immediately threw his arms around Hunk’s shoulders once he came close enough to the group.

“Hey buddy!” He said with a smile, leaning his weight on his friend. “When’s the big audition? Today or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Hunk answered, and studied Keith and Nimuel’s movements as they darted across the concrete - fast footwork and fast passes. “You guys doing a passing drill?”

Rolo nodded. “Yup. They’ve been at it since they got here.”

Hunk had a thought. “Keith’s idea?” He asked, looking at Rolo.

“Mmm-hmm.”

Keith usually had better ideas than Hunk for drills and training. Maybe that told a little about Hunk’s captain-ing style. Maybe they brought out the best in each other. Maybe Hunk was overthinking in an effort to divert his attention from the ever-impending nerves that were soon to come back.

In any case, Hunk chilled out with his friends. They talked and they played and they laughed, and despite the cold air, none of them seemed to notice.

Hunk was about to poke fun of Keith’s smug face after a particularly quick pivot, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Shay and Allura approaching the gaggle of friendly jocks, dressed adorably appropriate for the cold weather - cozy scarves abound - clutching coffee.

He was greeted with uplifting waves and sweet smiles, and his heart melted.

“Hey, you two!” He said when they’d reached him. “You look awesome.”

“Thank you, Hunk,” said Allura, while Shay simply brought her takeout cup to her lips. “How are you feeling?”

Hunk responded with… _some_ kind of shrugging gesture with his hands. He wasn’t really sure what he was going for.

Shay piped up, “Same.”

Allura looked between them, smiling. “Fair enough.”

Hunk felt light pressure against his shoulder and saw that Keith had stepped back and bumped into him.

“Whoops,” Keith muttered, still very much focused on the imitation play.

Hunk drew him away from said play, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him into his chest like he was hugging a big, scowling teddy bear.

He forced him to face the girls. “This is Keith,” Hunk said, resting his chin on Keith’s head and smiling proudly. “He’s my favorite.”

Keith took hold of Hunk’s arms, but made no effort to escape from his grasp.

“Keith, this is Shay and Allura, they’re amazing.”

Keith attempted to relinquish himself from Hunk. “I’ve heard,” he mumbled, and wiggled free. He received kind waves from Shay and Allura and sent them one himself, before turning his attention back to play.

Worlds colliding. Always awkward.

“Sorry,” Hunk said, “The only people he talks to are basketball players and dogs.”

“Understandable.” Allura said.

Hunk’s eyes shifted to Shay, and then to Allura. “How are you feeling this morning? You guys sleep well?”

Shay nodded from behind her green scarf. Allura on the other hand…

“As good as I could get, this close to the decathlon.” And once those words had been spoken, several unexpected things occurred.

Allura took a swig of her drink - which Hunk could only assumed was very caffeinated - then bent over and placed the cup on the concrete. She then leapt forward and joined the Black Lions in their simulated play, doing so with a wild look of focus and enthusiasm.

The Lions whooped and cheered at the act, while Hunk and Shay stood there watching, frozen.

Whatever drill the team had moved onto, Allura definitely knew how to handle it. She didn’t just seem to have the knowledge required, but the energy to match.

The Lions didn’t treat her like a pretty stranger whom they only knew from science class, they treated her like any other imitation player, and she didn’t seem to want it any other way.

Hunk didn’t see any of this coming and soon enough, his mind went unrestrained with questions. Had she played on a team before? Was she actually a huge fan of basketball and knew of all its mysteries and strategies? Or was one look of the team all she needed to jump in and try something new?

Even though Hunk’s questions went unanswered, he didn’t mind. He just stood and watched Allura play an imitation game with his friends. And he enjoyed it immensely.

Allura pivoted, stole the ball, and passed with very few slips in between. Hunk was pretty sure he heard Meka yell, “What a woman!”

Well, that was a surprise. First Rolo baking and now _this?_

She might have even been a little bit out of breath when she stepped back and checked her watch.

“Phew!” She didn’t look strained in the slightest. As a matter of fact, that was the most at ease and refreshed Hunk had ever seen her.

She tapped her watch. “Time to head in. Also I’m cold.”

She backed out of the continues flury of motion of the basketball players and went back to Hunk and Shay. As she went to retrieve her drink the Lions all gave her a round of applause, to which she accepted with a lovely smile.

Hunk looked at Shay. “Did you know… that, like- Did you know that she could-”

“No idea.” She answered her face reflecting his expression of awe.

They walked up to the building as a group, the Lions making small talk with Shay and Allura, which Hunk thought was really sweet.

A warm corridor greeted them when they entered. A few people milled about, waiting for classes to begin, but other than that the main hallway was considerably vacant - save for a short person with honey-colored hair standing by a notice board.

“Hey Pidge!” Hunk called as he moved towards her. “Hey guys-” He looked back at his team, “This is Pidge, she’s just as awesome.”

A few of the Lions said hi and waved, but Pidge didn’t respond. Her eyes were glued to something pinned to the notice board, her face neutral, but something in her eyes reflected distress.

Curious, Hunk stepped next to Pidge to read what had her looking so low.

_Callback auditions rescheduled to Friday_

_Beginning at 3:30 PM_

Hunk’s heart sank. _No way._

“The audition’s the same time as the game.” He said, his voice dejected and frantic.

Everyone moved behind him to look over his shoulder at the notice. He heard sighs and dispirited murmurs before he heard Shay speak. “And the decathlon.”

His head whipped in her direction as his mind went into a frenzy and his stomach twisted.

“How did this happen?” Allura asked, blue eyes moving from the sheet to Hunk to Shay.

No one could answer, until Keith offered, “Coran?”

“Not Coran.” Pidge spoke up. “I heard Nyma and Lance talking to him yesterday. She was all _convincing_ and _persuasive_ and _pompous_ and ugh.” She gesticulated on every word before letting her arm drop to her side.

Hunk heard Shay speak again, disappointment heavily laced in her voice. “That’s not fair.”

He looked over and he saw her shoulders sink.

He vaguely registered his friends around him making comments about Nyma and Lance, about how disappointed they were, and what they were going to do since Hunk and Shay couldn’t be in two places at once.

But Hunk didn’t look at them.

Hunk looked at Shay. And he saw all he needed.

Shay Bentley, who he’d seen spattered with snowflakes and confetti on new year’s eve. Shay Bentley, who he’d accidentally called in class on the first day back at school. Shay Bentley, who paid him a visit in the gym purely because she had a spare moment. Shay Bentley, who found a cool looking rock the other day and sent him a picture. Shay Bentley, who entered his life and with her, brought sunlight and solace and art and _feelings_ he’d never felt before.

And a rush of those feelings hit him at that exact moment, surrounded by his friends, battling ferociously against anxiety and frustration.

While they spoke around him, his mind ran in every direction, but never away from her.

The green eyes that seemed to haunt his mind, stared, concerned at the notice in front of her. The gloved hands he longed so desperately to hold, grasped a takeout cup between trembling fingers. The cold-chapped lips that were pulled into a frown, were the same lips that Hunk, in that moment, for some reason, helplessly wanted to kiss right then and there.

_Someone bury him._

Like an alarm, the sound of Pidge stomping her foot in frustration sharply withdrew Hunk from his daydream.

He felt his eyes widen and his face burn and he stared straight at the floor. What on Earth was that? He was well aware his crush on Shay was not exactly subtle but _oh god_. This was a whole new level of feelings.

Hunk chanced another look at her which was probably a bad decision, but he saw the concerned and distraught expression still lingering on her face, and with everyone he knew still standing around him, he decided.

“So,” Allura said, crossing her arms, “what _are_ we going to do?”

Hunk set his gaze on her, not playing around. “Allura, I have an idea.”

“You do?” Shay’s voice was hopeful, as were those green eyes.

“Well, _half_ an idea. We want to be able to put the decathlon and the game on hold while we audition. Uh… does anyone know what would forcibly interrupt the basketball game for a while?”

“You mean like an interval?” Rolo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, but like- longer and unplanned.”

“Pull the fire alarm.” Waylin said, immediately.

“No, that wouldn’t work.” Allura crossed her arms and placed her hand at her chin. “That would interfere with the auditions as well as the game.”

“We could start a fight?” Jiles proposed.

Hunk pointed a finger at him. “No fights! Why is that your solution to everything?”

“The _board._ ” Keith said in a quiet voice, but as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

Hunk turned to him. “Huh?”

“The _scoreboard_.” He repeated. “Remember our first championship game? Some Sophomore jerk messed with the scoreboard and it took them like twenty minutes to get it working again.”

Everyone stared.

“Keith, that’s perfect.” Hunk said.

“How did they do it?” Allura asked, seemingly eager to assist.

“Uh, he cut the power somehow? I think he turned off a generator or something.”

“I remember that!” Sajag said, “Kid got like a week’s detention when they found out it was him.”

“Well, one of you’s getting a week’s detention as well.” Allura stated like it was no big deal. “During one of the two minute intervals, a player who isn’t on the court can get to the generator and shut it off. Then in the commotion, Hunk can get to the auditorium.”

Everyone looked at Allura in awe. Meka looked right at Hunk and whispered, “She’s _awesome._ ”

“Okay, but how to _we_ get out of the decathlon?” Shay stepped forward.

Allura turned to her, hand still at her chin. “Well, there’s a lot of opportunity during the reaction analysis segment, but that would be too dangerous - we may not have the right materials and make a mistake. If I could provide a substance that creates a large smoke effect or something similar, we could flush out the-”

“Smoke bombs!” Waylin announced in his British accent, receiving stares of expectancy and dread. “My family has loads left over from the New Year... party… thing. They’re great for pranks.”

“Of course they are.” Benroy said, unamused.

“Excellent!” Allura beamed, “Could you bring them tomorrow?”

“Yes, I can. I have my orders!” He looked very pleased with himself, before his expression shifted once more. “But they’ll set off alarms as well so… if we’re trying not to cause a schoolwide problem, then smoke bombs aren’t the answer.”

Allura shook her head. “Don’t worry they’re disabling the smoke detectors in the lab on that day.”

Keith blinked owlishly at her. “Not to offend, but that sounds like the _worst idea ever_.”

She barely glanced at him. “There will be supervisors standing by every pull station in the room, and the sprinklers and heat detectors will stay on.”

“And they won’t activate the heat things?” Keith asked.

“Nope, not heat detectors.” Pidge spoke up and tapped Hunk’s arm. “You’ll wanna cut the power and set off the smoke bombs while Lance and Nyma are auditioning. They’re first on that list-” She pointed at the notice, “so Coran will call their names up first. You two are next so he’ll call you after.”

“Alright,” Hunk said, and looked everyone in the eye, one by one. “Is this the plan? We have a plan?”

“We have a plan.” Shay affirmed, smiling at him in a way that calmed his nerves before he even had a chance to notice them.

“What team?” He started the chant, significantly lower in volume than usual, considering how quiet the hallway was.

“ _Black lions!_ ” Each and every one of his friends replied, also not as loud. It still had the same energy and pride as usual, however.

And with that the bell rang, and sent them each their separate ways. Allura with her brilliant mind, Shay with her unbreakable spirit, Pidge with with her gifted motivation, the Lions with their desire to help, and Hunk with his terrifying yet mesmerizing devotion.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the day, Shay and Allura kept contact with a number of Lions, having exchanged numbers through Hunk.

Shay’s eyes wandered the Science lab that in two day’s time would be the setting for the decathlon she and her team had worked so hard for.

Shay explained to Allura - who sat across from her writing out an equation on a notebook - what Hunk had told her over text. “He says the team’s about to start a practice so they’re gonna check out the generator and see if they can figure out how to shut it off.” She chuckled quietly before she said, “I feel like a secret agent.”

Allura looked up. “Do you watch spy shows?” She asked.

Shay paused, and nodded silently, receiving a smile back. “Do you?”

“Sometimes.” Allura turned her attention back to the notebook, where she referred to notes she’d made on colored paper.

Shay bit her lip. Watching Allura write, this was where she was comfortable, this was what she was used to. If she didn’t get the right amount of sleep soon, or go a day without caffeine, her body would react poorly and her health would deteriorate - and Allura was too young for that.

She fixed her weary blue eyes on the equation and penned something onto the note. Then she yawned for a longer time that can be considered normal, and that seemed to spur Shay forward.

“Allura,” She said in a firm tone that lifted her friend’s head, “I need to talk to you about something.”

Shay put her papers to one side, an action that caused Allura’s eyebrows to furrow quizzically. She would either be self-aware and willing, or stubborn and adamant.

“Alright…” She said slowly, and put down her pen. She sat up straight, no longer hunched over her notes, and waited for Shay to speak.

“You…” Shay began, “You work so hard. I’ve never seen anyone work as hard as you on anything. I’ve never seen anyone so passionate or excited. You’re amazing and fantastic and I love you.”

Allura blinked. “Okay…”

“But I think that you’re- Okay listen, this might not be my place, but I care about you and it’s something I’ve noticed and I wanted to say something.”

Allura nodded, motioning for Shay to continue.

Shay said it. “You’re working yourself super hard. You’re staying up late, you’re drinking way too much coffee, and you’re not taking breaks. You’ve put all your energy into the decathlon - more than anyone else has, and I want you to know that me and Hunk, we-” She took a breath. “We’ll help you with anything you’re struggling with. You’ve done so much for me, I want to repay you, and… I think taking some of the weight off your shoulders is the best way for me to do that.”

Allura listened. Shay knew she was listening. Several moments passed, and several expressions flickered in her eyes.

“I… I know I haven’t been… looking after myself, you’re right.” She looked down and fiddled with the pen in her hand. “It’s just that with the decathlon in two days… I don’t know how to - and I figured this out a few days ago - if I’m not studying or practicing, I panic too much and try and work on whatever I can.” She looked at Shay, glum. “I don’t really… know how to get out of the routine I’m in, especially this close to the…” She trailed off.

Allura had helped shape Shay’s entire perspective of Atrous High and the students there. She had done so much, more than she would ever know.

Shay smiled and placed a comforting hand on Allura’s arm. “Let me help,” she said.

“Thank you, Shay.” She looked grateful and reassured, until “But not… not yet.”

Shay could feel her own smile slip from her face a little. “What do you mean?”

Allura put down her pen. “I can’t stop now. We’re so close, we’ve never won before.” She spoke with persistence. “I’ve been the chemistry club director for two years now and this is the best team I’ve ever worked with. I’ve had so many people quit in the past, and I need to be prepared if any of _them_ quit. I need to put in the work if we lose people at the last minute.”

Shay shook her head. “Okay, I know your work’s important, but you can’t be doing the work of _eight people_. You’ll snap.”

Allura ripped her arm from Shay’s hand, her gaze heated. “I’ve been doing the work for eight people for the last two weeks, Shay!”

Shay could see Allura cracking. She’d never heard her raise her voice before.

And if Shay could see it, Allura could definitely hear it.

She stared at her friend, blue eyes darted back and forth between Shay’s green. Then she sat back, shamefaced.

Shay watched Allura hide her face with her hands, noticing the little specks of pen ink over her fingers.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, her voice shaking.

Shay crossed her arms and leaned towards her. “You have friends, Allura. People who care. Me and Hunk, we’ll help you. We’ll help you make time for resting and taking care of yourself. Your health should always come first.”

Behind her hands, Allura was nodding. She understood, she knew all this. She just needed someone to get through to her and remind her.

That outburst was the closest to snapping she’d come, but it still had the potential to be much worse. All the tension and feelings Allura had bottled up over the last two weeks were going to be her undoing.

She dropped her hands to the desk, and Shay placed her own over them. “Let me help.” She repeated.

Allura lifted her head and examined Shay’s face with a focused sigh. In her eyes, the gratefulness and reassurance from before returned - and it didn’t leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flamboyantly yeets dialogue in your direction*
> 
> lil issue: every chapter up to this point has been written a couple weeks before upload date - some of them are from a year ago - but this is the last one on that list. i do not have chapter 10 prepared or fully written due to my attention span bein a big ol piece of shit. this week is going to be me rushing to write this and hoping my focus can hold out, so just be aware that it may or may not be a few days late - we'll fucking find out together i guess
> 
> @jenson i'd die for u buddy


	10. A Soft Place to Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more day to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, preparing the rest of the fic was really difficult so I will probably take some extra time to make sure the last few chapters are better instead of rushing them.

It was Thursday morning, the day before the audition, game, and decathlon.

Shay sat beside Fynn at the front of the chemistry lab as Allura addressed all of her team, checking on their progress as well as informing them of the additional task of setting off smoke bombs during the decathlon that would determine the status of Atrous High’s chem club and its members for the next year.

For a group of people who were the most aware of the decathlon’s impact on their team’s reputation, setting off smoke bombs during that same event barely seemed to faze them.

Allura quickly penned out a thorough list of all the segments and subjects the decathlon would entail on a whiteboard, explaining the individual components as she went.

She definitely seemed remarkably more sprightly now that she had a good night’s sleep.

Throughout the previous day, Shay had helped Allura manage studying and resting without losing control. She had her take breaks, do enough of her homework to be satisfied, and aside from the drink she had Wednesday morning to wake her up, she kept away from anything caffeinated. By the day’s end, Allura was tired, and instead of pushing on to finish all the work she could, she collapsed happily on her bed and slept from ten o’clock to six-thirty.

It was a lovely little victory, but not yet routine. It would take a lot longer to shake the unhealthy habits Allura had developed over the last two weeks.

As for the little scheme the group had concocted to complete their responsibilities and successfully audition for the musical, Shay trusted Hunk to keep her updated.

On the previous afternoon, during their practice slot, the Black Lions had scoured the gym, looking for where the generator could be. After twenty minutes of looking, and a strange interaction with a tired and uninterested janitor no one on the team had seen before, they’d finally found the generator in a small basement.

**Shay (9:20 am)**

And you know how to use it to switch off the scoreboard?

**Hunk (9:21 am)**

There’s a switch on it labelled with the word “scoreboard” so if that doesn’t turn it off keith said he’s just gonna kick it

Shay wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of Keith beating the shit out of a device that powered the whole gym, but she had no doubt there was little anyone could do to stop him.

Just as Allura finished explaining the schedule for the decathlon and begun taking questions, there was a knock on the classroom door.

“Hello?” A voice that was unmistakably Hunk’s called before poking his head through the door.

“Hello, Hunk!” Allura said, her smile brightening.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, opening the door for a few of his fellow Lions, “but we come bearing gifts.”

Waylin and Rolo entered, the first carrying a cardboard box, and the latter carrying a… cake dome? Keith and Plato followed them in.

Shay got to her feet and approached the boys.

“Smoke bombs for days!” Waylin announced as he placed the box on the front desk. He looked at them proudly before he turned his head towards the ceiling. “Now you’re sure that won’t go off?” He pointed up to the offending smoke detector.

Allura nodded. “Certain.”

“As for this-” Rolo placed the cake dome on the desk, and lifted the lid with a flourish. “-voilà! I’m never saying that again.”

Beneath the dome, was revealed to be a cake in the shape of the π symbol, the sign for pi.

Shay gasped and sharply turned towards Rolo. “Hunk told me you baked, was this you?”

“Ah, unfortunately I can’t take credit for this one.” He said, “That’d be Vrepit Sal’s downtown. And let me tell you, it was no easy task explaining to him over the phone that I needed one ‘pi-shaped cake.’”

Allura’s hand obscured the wide smile on her lips and Shay simply squealed.

“Eee- thank you! This is awesome! We have something to show you, too!” She took Hunk by the arm and dragged him to the front of the classroom, the Lions following.

She gestured to a large marker board, “Ta-da!” she exclaimed.

Mrs. Emerson had used the board for taking notes and demonstrating how to solve a type of equation that had the class confused when they were attempting another practice questionnaire. In the midst of these notes and formulas, was a little cartoon Fynn had drawn in marker of a cat leaping towards a basket, dunking a ball.

As the doodle was surrounded with symbols and figures, it appeared as if the cat was somehow correlated to the sum of the equation. Seeing as almost none of the notes were related to each other, from an outsider’s perspective, it looked like mathematical nonsense.

It certainly seemed to look that way to Hunk and his Lions.

“Ah,” he said, cearly stumped. “I… don’t remember this in Emerson’s class.”

Shay and Allura shared a glance.

Reaching to grab the top edge of the board, Shay pulled down and flipped it over, revealing what was on the other side.

A bigger drawing of that same cartoon cat - colored in places - cheering in triumph, surrounded by encouraging messages written by all eight members of the science club.

No one needed an explanation to understand the supportive and enthusiastic tone of the picture.

The Lions responded with cheers and aw’s.

“This is sweet, who did this?!” Plato asked, looking around the room for an answer.

“I did,” Fynn raised his hand with a shy smile.

Plato pointed at him energetically. “Terrific.” He said, to which Fynn responded with silence and a modest blush.

Hunk admired the drawing. “This is actually… giving me an idea.” He said.

Shay smiled - she loved Hunk’s ideas. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, and turned to Allura. “Do you guys have cards and markers?”

 

* * *

 

Once another class had finished, by the hands of a few science club members and four Black Lions, ten large pieces of cardboard bore a bold letter in black marker ink, ready to show off to the drama club.

After spending a good few minutes in the bathroom washing the ink off his hands, Keith joined Allura, Shay, and ten members of his team outside homeroom during lunch hour.

When he returned, Waylin was holding out a hand, reaching for one of the cards and he said, “I’ll take the L.”

Benroy, who was carrying the card, didn’t bat an eyelid. “Of course you will.” He said, handing it to him.

Every Lion took a letter and got into position outside the classroom door as Allura ran in to fetch Nyma, Lance and Coran. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see Hunk was practically giddy to start.

Allura brought a confused Coran, Nyma and Lance to the doorway. “Stay right there.” She told them as she walked to the side of the team, smiling wide.

Hunk held his head high. “From our team, to yours.”

And in coordinated routine, every Black lion flip their cards over, shouting their respective letters.

“D-R-A-M-A C-L-U-B”

Hunk finished the shout, flipping over his card with, “Exclamation point!”

Nyma covered her mouth to hold back a giggle before offering them a little applause, Coran looked impressed, and Lance placed a hand over his heart.

“Awww, and we didn’t get you guys anything,” he said.

“Well,” Hunk got to his feet, “I was thinking you could show us that dance you guys were working on that Pidge told me about. I hear it’s really good.”

Lance and Nyma shared a glance, then a nod.

“Well, you wouldn’t be wrong.” Nyma said. The pair dropped their bags and walked to the middle of the corridor with an air of confidence.

“Oh, they’re… doing it here. Okay.” Waylin said.

Coran fled back into the classroom, yelling something about not wanting the performance spoiled for him.

Keith and the rest of the team watched the dancers take their place and face each other, before Lance whipped off his flat cap, threw it over to where his bag was and called, “Hey Pidge? Can you clap out the time signature of the song for us?”

“Hey,” Pidge said, “You are getting better at theory.” She began to clap periodically. Keith stood back and pretended to know what the sweet fuck any of that meant.

In time with the Pidge’s clapping, Lance and Nyma started to dance.

They moved with electric energy and unmistakable belonging. Hand in hand, they lead each other through steps and spins as Nyma softly hummed melody to a song Keith didn’t know.

Their bodies moved unlike anything he had ever seen, they used their shoulders, their hips, and the link their hands had on each other. They used it all.

Keith didn’t really know these people - and from what he knew of them, he didn’t particularly like these people - but he couldn’t deny the effort and work that must have gone into putting together something like this.

If Keith knew anything about dance - and he didn’t - he’d say they were very good at it.

He kept his focus on them, until a very low set of words were spoken from beside him, words he barely heard.

“She’s dancing in heels.” Allura said, breathless.

Keith turned his head towards her. “What?”

She didn’t even seem to hear him. Her eyes were fixed on the performers in front of her like they were the most remarkable things in the world. She was watching them with a detached focus, seemingly enthralled.

“Allura?” he said, lowering his voice to get her attention, but not everyone else’s. “Allura?”

He waved a hand in front of her face, which seemed to pull her out of the daze.

Allura’s eyes widened and her face flushed when she realized words had slipped from her lips. “I’m- hello Keith! I’m fine…” She sputtered.

Keith stared, and looked between her and the performers turning the school corridor into a Broadway theater.

“What’s going on?” He asked, then raised an eyebrow. “You like Lance?”

“Yes!” She answered hastily, “Yes, Lance. Lance is… who I like. I am… going to stand over there now, excuse me.” With that, she sheepishly wandered to the other side of the team, next to Shay.

Keith’s bemused gaze moved back to the performance, and he wasn’t particularly convinced that Lance was the dancer that Allura had her eye on.

 

* * *

 

Shay thanked Hunk with a nod when he held the door to the courtyard open for her. The school day had finished but they still had a while before Hunk’s bus arrived, so they decided to take a stroll around the courtyard to kill time. Above them, remaining traces of blue sky became more and more obscured by grey clouds that grew darker by the minute. But even with a dull sky overhead, Hunk seemed to brighten the walk with his little jokes and grins as well as the black and yellow plaid shirt he wore that she thought he looked very handsome in.

She hoped he didn’t notice how she switched which shoulder her bag rested over so her hand would be closer to his as they walked.

A few students and teachers milled about, heading to after-school programs or meetings. Shay witnessed a couple of people greet Hunk excitedly, chatting of the Black Lion’s game happening just the next day.

She expected him to respond with short answers, anxious fidgeting, maybe a nervous rub at the back of his neck.

However, she was wrong to assume. He didn’t look nervous in the slightest. He, instead, was enthusiastic and lively.

What caught Shay off guard, was how she noticed that none of it was forced.

She realized that she was aware of how his attitude to talking about the game had changed over the last two weeks. Hunk had gone from apprehensively confiding her about his concerns and details about music that he had discovered, which was what Shay had assumed he was doing to keep his nerves down.

Were they really so familiar with each other that she was able to recognize the changes?

“Shay?” Hunk’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, “You okay? You haven’t spoken in a while.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

“About what?” His eyes traveled, taking in the courtyard.

“Well…” She fiddled her the strap of her bag, “You, and how you’ve kind of… changed since I met you.”

“How I’ve changed?” He asked, looking a little hesitant.

“Mmm, as time goes on you’re becoming less and less anxious.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” He said through light laughter.

Shay stopped walking and smiled. “Yeah, poor choice of words. Uh, you’re better at managing it, and you’re doing really well. Music’s helped you a lot.”

“I guess you’re right. Y’know, considering.” A warm smile spread across his face. “But... some of it… some of it’s ‘cause of you, though.”

Shay didn’t speak, just raised her eyebrows a little and motioned for him to explain.

“I feel like music is… not just a hobby, and it’s kind of because of you that this all happened. Singing with you on new year’s, it was...“

“-oh, it was amazing!” Shay chimed in.

“It was! It was so amazing! It didn’t feel real, in a way, like… it felt like a dream and I remember…” He looked up at the clouds before speaking again. “I actually remember when we sang with Pidge for the first time… in the auditorium. And I remember thinking that… ‘no, this is real. This is real and it’s fantastic.’”

Shay was captivated with how he spoke. He was stealing her breath.

“Everything that’s happened has been crazy, but it’s… it’s made sense, in a weird way. Ever since new year’s eve there’s been… this kind of- I don’t know, energy? Hanging around me? And it’s like a want to listen to music and sing and everything and... Wow. I’m so glad I met you. I wouldn’t have done this with anyone else.”

Everything he said made her feel warm inside, gave her butterflies, and filled her with love. The cold courtyard seemed to frame him, and he continued.

“I mean, I knew your vocal range before I knew your name. I think we were meant to do this.”

Her shoulders dropped, and with them, her dividers and fears.

He said what she had been thinking for the past two weeks. What had been flickering back and forth in her mind from the first note they’d sang. She could write piles of spare time poetry, and not one line of it could encase her feelings into words like Hunk had just done.

In what was about two seconds but felt like forever her, her mind flashed to new year’s eve, to homeroom, to detention, to the auditorium, to text messages, to the rooftop, to rehearsals, to talking in the gym, to the notice sheet, to everything. To every smile he’d sent her way. She saw every one of those smiles in the one he gave her right there in the courtyard. And she thought that if every time she’d wanted to reach out to his wonderful hand, how much would have changed if she’d grabbed it? She thought about every unsent text she’d written out and deleted in the early hours of the morning over the last week. She thought about everything she hadn’t done.

But soon enough Shay wasn’t thinking about any of that anymore because she was leaning forward and kissing his cheek - and waking up from whatever daydream she’d tumbled into.

She pulled away like lightning. _Ohh my godnononononoooo-_

She stared back at his wide brown eyes. The boy was stunned.

“Woah..?” Hunk breathed, and it sounded like it was a question.

A question Shay had no answer for.

“I…” She completely faltered, heart pounding in her ears. What had she done? What in god’s name had she done?

Her legs acted before her brain could, and she was out of the courtyard and rushing through random corridors until she found an exit to the parking lot where her mama was waiting.

She went on autopilot for a while, her mind locking on all the things about the situation that carried pure shame. Not asking before kissing him, kissing him in the first place, not doing it sooner. She felt like hell.

That was either the best thing or the worst thing she could have ever done.

And whenever she tried to fix her mind to something else, it raced right back what could be a truly terrible mistake and how much she damn well enjoyed it.

 

* * *

 

Hunk came home in a daze, barely registering his feet carrying his from the bus to his house.

He closed the front door behind him and seemed to lift from the trance as the silence of the entranceway replaced the outdoor sounds of traffic.

He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, exhausted from everything his deafening mind had forced him to dwell on.

As he made his way to the kitchen to brew some tea, he heard laughter, from his niece and nephew upstairs, and from the backyard.

Looking out of the window and over the hedge of roses, he saw his father and his sister, Mira, engaged in what appeared to be a very intense game of basketball. Hunk wondered how she had managed to convince his dad to play outside when the gray sky looked like it was about pour down on them.

A smile found its way to his face and he knocked on the window.

They both turn to see him and Mira returned his gaze with a wave, which their dad took full advantage of to make a shot to the basket over her head. Ruthless.

Hunk took his tea to the living room, where he sat on the couch and let out the heaviest, most drained groan he could muster.

For the first time in an hour, he thought about her without pushing the thoughts away.

When he and Shay had sat on the roof, when they’d rehearsed with Pidge, all he could think about was kissing her and it had terrified him - shook him to his core. And it sent his heart to his throat when he didn’t.

He had no idea what exactly he said that made her lean forward and completely derail his train of thought, but she did, and that was it for clarity as a concept, he guessed.

Of course, he could attempt to focus on the simple fact that Shay had chastely kissed him, but simple was something that a mind so hell-bent on over-complicating every little thing was very unfamiliar with.

Either way, as long as the spot on his cheek ghosted where her lips had been, his mind would be locked onto her for dear life.

Soon enough, rain started to fall and Hunk heard the back door open.

“Hunk! My boy,” his dad called from the kitchen. “The day treat you well?”

“Yup!” He turned his head to the entrance of the room, where he saw Mira run by and up the stairs.

“Hi, Hunk!” She sang, disappearing entirely.

“Hello, Mira,” He called back before lowering his voice. “She’s gone.”

Hunk turned his attention to the window and watched raindrops drift down the glass.

After a few minutes, his dad entered the living room, with his own cup of tea, and sat in the armchair.

“So, both that audition and the game is tomorrow then?” He asked.

Hunk nodded.

“You gonna be okay? There’s already a lot on your plate.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I have a lot of people helping me.”

His dad made a humming noise in his throat and they fell into silence.

He liked that one minute, he and his family could be playing basketball or having a picnic or making so much noise that they almost get kicked out of a restaurant, and the next, just spend an evening at home in each other’s silent company.

Recently, he’d fallen in love with music with his entire being, but there was something about silence that made him a special kind of happy.

Then, something broke that silence, but Hunk didn't mind because it was his father’s voice.

“So, when are you going to sing for me, son?” He said.

Hunk looked at him and sat back into the soft cushions of the couch. “Whenever you like.” He answered, smiling.

 

* * *

 

**Hunk (11:20 pm)**

Hey uh

Listen

You don’t have to answer right away if you want some time. I thought you might prefer me to say it here instead of irl so you could have some time to think.

Idk if you’re even awake so let me say

**Hunk (11:24 pm)**

You seemed freaked out earlier after you kissed me

And I just wanted to say this before i said anything else

**Hunk (11:26 pm)**

I really like you

Like really like you.

Like super duper like you and

and i wanted to kiss you too

crushing is usually weird but it’s kind of

Less??? weird with you???

I think you’re amazing

**Hunk (11:29 pm)**

I just wanted to you to know that

Wherever your head is at right now? It’s probably not to far from mine so

Let’s kick ass at that call back tomorrow and just enjoy ourselves

Like we always have

**Hunk (11:32 pm)**

it’s kinda late so...

Goodnight shay

**Hunk (11:35 pm)**

<3

 

* * *

 

A living planet full of life. A body with bouldered skin. Family is the most important thing we have. Being forced to work, to carry, to dig from a young age. The walls of caverns and tunnels. Hauling crystals. Staying quiet. Recognizing her friends by the glow of their eyes. Innumerable years of repeated actions, her memory now blurred and unreliable. All she wants to do is help. Climbing as high as she can up the craggy stone. Soldiers moving through the tunnels, armed with rifles and fuchsia lights. Praying to anything above or below to keep her heart kind. Searching for tiny crystals hidden in the walls of the lower levels with her brother when they hear a crash. Unfamiliar, but legendary. “I will not turn my back on the skylings.” The campfire her family sat around for years, now open to two strangers. Her many questions of the outside world finally receiving answers. Listening to his voice, looking at his smile. She could finally imagine what it could feel like to step into sunlight. She would give him all her help. Deceit. Family was all they had, and someone from that family had set in motion a chain of events that led to the walls and ceilings crumbling around them. Echoes of the word “promise” rattling around her head. Confined in a stone room. Alone with thoughts that only produced more questions that would go unanswered until she saw him again. Alone with hours that drifted by yet dragged on. Soldiers smashing down the walls of her stone cell and locking her wrists in chains. Being dragged through chambers filled with metal footsteps and robotic voices. Being suspended in the air, gagged with a metal mask that dug into parts of her face when she tried to scream. Waiting and waiting and waiting. Gunfire and footsteps, gunfire and footsteps. Her wrists were free. Arms catching her as she fell. Slipping into sunlight. Worrying. Communicating. Waiting. Running. Her mind wandering too far as people spoke around her. A hazy green fog, shrouding her home. Crystals spreading over the surface of the creature like stars speckled the sky. The sky was pure. His energy was electric. And her healed home was connected. Her memory improving over time. There was more she wished to know, but she’d save those questions for another day-

Shay woke up with a start.

As she was jolted into a sitting position, her eyes adjusted from a hazy green fog familiarized vision, to the darkness of her bedroom, barely illuminated by moonlight. She heard her shallow breaths before she felt them, and placed a hand on her chest to feel her rapid heartbeat.

The flashing images she’d seen scattered from her memory as she tried to sift her way through them, until all she could retrieve from the frenzy of reveries was a vague and homelike rocky landscape.

She ran a hand through her hair and suddenly felt how cold her arms were.

Still a little disoriented, she fumbled for a sweater she remembered was hung over the railing of her bed’s headboard. She pulled it on, rubbed on her arms, and slowly her breathing steadied.

She switched on her bedside lamp and reached for her phone. She nearly knocked over a small pile of cute looking pebbles she’d collected, still in the state of drowsiness that only knowing the time would cure.

_5 o’clock in the morning._

She sighed an “Oof,” and saw she had some texts from the night before. She’d fallen asleep pretty early so she hadn’t seen them.

She tapped the icon and her mood lit up when she saw the name Hunk next to the notification.

However, it then dropped when she recalled the events of the previous afternoon.

She steeled herself and sighed.

Her weary eyes flitted over the words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33333333333
> 
> jenson u r my AAAAAANGELLLLLLLLLLL


End file.
